


Is This Our Start Line?

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: "So long as you live in the past you'll never find your future", Age Difference, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Developing Friendships, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Firsts, Flirt Choi Yeonjun, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Past Beomjun, Past Relationship(s), Past Sookai, Questions, Random Conversations, Soft Choi Soobin, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?With the right person, yes.OrYeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.Until it wasn't just random late night convos.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 126
Kudos: 222





	1. Your First Love?

* * *

**Your First Love?**

* * *

"So, how was your first love?" 

"Wow." Soobin thought to himself as he stared at the blonde on his side. Eyes widely opened, along with his mouth. Giving off an "Are you serious? Did you seriously just ask me that?" look, while the blonde simply giggled.

Soobin was both surprised and not at the same time. He knew that Yeonjun, AKA his ridiculously bold and expressive new neighbor, was bold and expressive. But it still caught him off guard nonetheless. Perhaps, he was just so used with the random silly questions that the older was throwing him left and right. Like what animal does he remind him of him, or what was his favorite soda. Deep inside, he was expecting him to ask him that eventually, given the huge range of questions the older has. But not this early at least. Though early is ironic, given that it's almost midnight. Soobin laughed back as he wondered. How did things even turn out like this? Last time he was just out on his balcony, minding his own business, crying himself through the night as he stared at the deep below, contemplating on jumping like he usually does on difficult nights. And now, he can't even do his usual routine of crying and overthinking because of the sudden appearance of this new neighbor. 

It has been just four days, or rather nights, since Soobin met Yeonjun. Soobin was on his balcony, facing one of his most difficult nights. As he just learned that his ex, who happened to be his first and only love, was now dating someone. Crying and overthinking was a normal thing for Soobin, it might as well be on his routine. There was no night wherein Soobin managed to sleep without doing one or the other. No matter how great or fun his day was, no matter how bad or sad it was, it's all the same at night. He cries and overthink the same, doing it for hours and hours. Until finally, he gets tired of it. And only then, that he finally feels sleepy enough, to actually fall asleep. So, to Soobin who was already a living ball of sadness despite looking like an actual ball of happiness and fluff during the day, learning that the person you love, the person you're still waiting for, actually didn't wait for you, was more than enough a reason to end it all. 

Soobin has thought of jumping multiple times, of ending it all, but stopped himself every single time. Not because he was actually afraid to die, because damn, he mutters the phrase "Please just kill me." five to fifteen times a day. The thing is, deep inside Soobin. He was still hoping. That things would actually get better. That despite how shitty things get, maybe, eventually, things would get better. That maybe, he'll get to experience the happiness he had. The happiness he so badly wanted to feel again. Something that would make him glad to have stayed alive. And in a weird twist of fate, for some strange inexplicable reason, the arrival of Choi Yeonjun managed to make him both thankful to be alive, while regretting to be alive at the same time. 

Choi Yeonjun, was a very odd boy. He was normal, very normal. But for some reason, Soobin find him very odd. From his cute little smiles, up to his annoying little ass. Whenever Soobin prepares to come out of his balcony, he couldn't help but smile and sigh at the same time. Part wondering what kind of fun conversations they'll have this time, part preparing himself with Yeonjun's annoying ass already. But the thing is, no matter how annoying Yeonjun gets, Soobin was still always excited to come meet him. And no matter how hard Yeonjun sometimes push Soobin's buttons unknowingly are, Soobin lets him slide all the time. Even Soobin doesn't know why and it's ridiculous.

Except maybe this time, he wouldn't let Yeonjun slide off easy.

"Why are you asking me that now?" Soobin asked after collecting his thoughts back. Trying to sound as annoyed as he can, hoping to send Yeonjun the message that he wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"I don't know. The thought just came to me." Yeonjun immediately answered, and of course. He didn't get the message as he tried probing more.

Soobin gave out a defeated sigh as he dropped his head, once again, surprised but not surprised. Of course Yeonjun wouldn't get it. This is what makes Yeonjun annoying sometimes, his inability to grasp others' moods. Or at least Soobin's. His success at never getting the message. But what makes him even more annoying to Soobin, was how all he needed to do was give off one of his annoying innocent little smiles for Soobin to completely throw all his 'anger' off the window. 

Of course, he let Yeonjun slide off easy once again.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yours first then?" Soobin replied, knowing that he couldn't avoid the question, tried to at least buy some time.

"Didn't think you'd be interested." Yeonjun boldly said with a shameless wink.

"Could same the same hyung." Soobin replied after he rolled his eyes at least a full 360.

"Well..." Yeonjun trailed off as he looked at the beautifully dark, black and blue sky. 

"His name was Beomgyu." Yeonjun said after a little pause, shocking Soobin.

Soobin's eyes widened a little as he brought himself a little closer, trying to look at Yeonjun as carefully as he could. As within the half a week they've known each other, this was the first time that he's heard the older sound, pained.

"He was the most handsome person I know...after me of course." Yeonjun joked, realizing how pained his voice sounded earlier. 

"He was a nice guy, he was very sweet and romantic." Yeonjun said as he held the railings tighter, wiping his thumbs on them as he spoke.

"We used to go on really crazy adventures, trying to experience stuff. Living life as best as we could I guess." 

"We were practically a soul divided into two, we used to call each other soulmates." Yeonjun said before following up with a forced laugh. Thinking the idea of calling each other soulmates was stupid.

"We used to think the same too." Soobin spoke, shocking Yeonjun.

"I know, it's stupid. I guess we all were when we're in love." Soobin said before chuckling.

"Yeah...I guess..." Yeonjun said before smiling. Half relieved that he didn't sound as stupid as he thought, half mesmerized with how cute Soobin looked and sounded.

"Sooo? What happened?" Soobin inquired as he rested his elbows on the railing, cupping his cheeks as he faced the older.

"Well..." Yeonjun started trailing off again.

"You don't actually need to talk about it if you don't want to hyung." Soobin immediately assured him.

"Ahh...no it's okay..." Yeonjun said as he raised his pinky to look at it.

"I guess we kind of fell off when I failed to keep my promise." Yeonjun said as he watched his pinky as he moved it.

"Ohh..." Soobin mumbled, instantly remembering the promise he and his former had.

"But did you love him?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun looked at him, with the same look Soobin had when he first asked him.

"Of course." Yeonjun said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Then...why didn't you keep your promise?" Soobin probed.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin once again, only this time, thought to himself that Soobin was right. 

"It's not like I didn't want to...I couldn't." Yeonjun said before ruffling his head.

"Aish! Why did I even bring this topic up?!" Yeonjun exclaimed.

"Well, I could ask you the same hyung." Soobin said before laughing.

"I guess we're kind of the same." Soobin said as he shifted his gaze towards the beautiful crescent moon.

"So...mind telling your story now?" Yeonjun asked as he lazily plopped his arms on the railings, before resting his head on them as he stared at Soobin.

"I'll think about it." Soobin said as he copied Yeonjun.

"Ahh! That's not fair!" Yeonjun complained, and if not for the half a meter space between their balconies, Yeonjun would have choked Soobin already.

Soobin laughed at the older, finding it funny how easy it was to tease him. Finding it even funnier how despite being older than him, his 'hyung' never looked like one.

"Fine, I won't say much though." Soobin said, with Yeonjun nodding lightly.

"Mine was named Hueningkai." Soobin started after his laugh faded.

"That's a cool name." Yeonjun said as he gave a fond smile to Soobin.

Soobin smiled before continuing.

"We met two years ago. And we were so so so so in love. He was cute, really really cute." Soobin said with clear excitement, while Yeonjun smiled occasionally, both at Soobin's cuteness when he tells something, and glad to see Soobin at least somewhat happy.

"We...haven't really spent much time together. To be honest, I only met him once in person." Soobin said with a faint hint of embarrassment.

"Ohh? That's okay you know. Nothing wrong with that." Yeonjun assured the younger as he tried to reach Soobin to give him a pat, but only managing to give an air pat due to the distance.

"But we chat a lot! We chat for almost the entire day." Soobin said with clear excitement, which immediately faded as he continued.

"Until we couldn't."

"Hmm? What happened?" Yeonjun asked.

"It's a long story...I guess you'll hear of it next time hyung." Soobin said with a clearly fake yawn. Trying to suggest that he's sleepy in order to escape from the conversation.

"You sleepy already Bin? You can go sleep if you want." The older said, sounding as caring as caring could get. Another thing that annoyed Soobin. How someone can be so careless and full of care at the same time. 

"Good night Bin, don't worry. You'll see hyung's handsomeness tomorrow night again." Yeonjun boldly said before giving an air kiss.

"Ahh seriously this hyung." Soobin said, acting annoyed as he pretended to grab the air kiss, before throwing it on the ground below.

"Ahh! How could you waste it!" The older complained.

"Go to sleep hyung!" Soobin said as he walked back to his apartment.

"Only if you give hyung a kiss!" Yeonjun yelled as Soobin opened his door.

"Good night hyung!" Soobin yelled back as he waved his hand before closing the door behind him.

Pausing for a moment as he stood still.

"Maybe I will." Soobin whispered to himself before pressing his back on his door, a smile unconsciously forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, like This Is Our Drama, this work was not planned as well. I just happened to dream of this scenario once again, and couldn't get it out of my head. (I guess watching lots, I mean lots of Yeonbin vids every single night before you sleep can make you dream of them a lot). As of now, I'm not sure of how long this work will be, nor when I will update this, so please do let me know if you want to see more of this work. Thank you so much for reading!  
> And for those reading my current ongoing work, rest assured that it will still update on schedule. Thank you!


	2. My Soulmate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**My Soulmate?**

* * *

"Shut up Choi Soobin. What the hell did you just say?" Soobin told himself as he lightly slapped his face. Realizing what he had just said.

"Don't be stupid, you barely know the guy. You literally just met him days ago." Soobin told himself once again before throwing himself on his bed, immediately burying his face on his pillow. 

"Besides-he won't even like you." Soobin said softly as he lightly raised his head. Eyeing back at his door, wondering if Yeonjun was still there. Or like him, had returned back at his room. 

Never had Soobin thought, that he would feel this way. At all.

Soobin was a firm believer of the term, love at first sight. A very common trope whenever people talk about love. But as cliche as it was, Soobin believed it firmly. Not caring if if sounds stupid for some, because for him. It made perfect sense. Soobin believed, that love is not simply attraction of each other's physical appearances, or traits. Some fall in love with one's looks, some with how one behaves, or some with how one treats them. But Soobin believed, that love is beyond that. Beyond falling in love with one's physical body. To Soobin, falling in love with someone is, falling in love with one's soul.

But how does one even fall in love with one's soul? Do people even have souls? A soul is something people of Science and Religion have always been arguing about. People of Religion insist that we have been given a soul, and that it was the most important part of us. It was something far greater than our physical bodies, as even when one's physical body dies, the soul lives on. And that soul, is what makes us, _us_. On the other hand, people of Science argued that it was our brain that controls our body. Not some invisible essence that never even had physical evidences to prove it exists. "To see is to believe." The common motto of the people of Science. Which to be fair is very logical. After all, why would you believe something you can't see?

But the thing is, we compensate for the things we can't see, by feeling them. 

Despite the lack of "physical evidences" of the soul's existence, and the different interpretation each people had of it. Soobin had his own beliefs. Of what a soul that is.

Soobin believed, that souls are something beyond both Religion and Science. It was something, magical? Something unexplainable by words, something that can't be seen or heard. But something, that can only be felt. Even Soobin laughs at how stupid it sounds, but as stupid as it sounds. Soobin stood by it.

Soobin believed, that somewhere over the galaxies, there are two souls that belong with each other. And that those two souls, will eventually meet. Immediately recognizing each other as they crossed paths. Hence, the _love at first sight_. 

Soobin believed, that the term love at first sight, was not something as shallow as falling in love with one because you immediately liked something you saw about the person. But instead, it's your soul recognizing the other half of your soul, your soulmate.

It has been two years since he met him, him who he thought was his soulmate. Him who thought he would spend the rest of his days, in this lifetime and the next. 

Soobin could still vividly remember their first meeting. something forever etched on his brain, clearly repeating the scene over and over with enough clarity. To the point that Soobin could even remember what the room smelled like. It was one evening two years ago, when his parents literally had to drag his introverted-ass to make him come with them. It was of common knowledge to Soobin's parents, that out of their son's eighteen years of existence, he never had any relationship. Not even something as little as a crush. Now, to other parents, this might be a good thing. Knowing that your son was in no way whatsoever interested in being in a relationship, thus giving all of his time and effort with studying instead. And it was something Soobin's parents were thankful for, especially with how diligent Soobin was with his studies. But when Soobin finally turned eighteen, and was still showing no interest with finding someone at all. It was then that Soobin's parents became worried. Now it wasn't like they were rushing Soobin, hoping to marry him off somewhere to get him out of their lives, on the contrary, they want to keep their baby boy with them as long as they could. But they knew, that eventually, Soobin needed to find someone. Someone who he will make his own family with. Someone who he will live the rest of his life with. And Soobin's parents were afraid, that at the pace Soobin was going, he might actually end up not even bothering to find someone. At all. So they thought, it wouldn't hurt to try to introduce to one of their family friends' daughter. Hoping, that it would at least spark their son's interest to actually try finding someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with. 

And they did, just not with the person they were hoping to be.

Soobin could still remember, the moment he sat on the Huening Family's dinner table, knees lightly hitting each other as he held them tightly. Face warm, ears red, and throat dry. Totally nervous and shy, as they waited for Mr. and Mrs. Huening's children. Soobin felt awfully familiar heat and pain on his stomach, something he feels whenever he's anxious and afraid. Soobin was so anxious, that he was already trying to formulate possible excuses to escape, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. As it was no exaggeration that it was his first time sharing a meal with other people than his family. He waited nervously, occasionally smiling politely at Mr. and Mrs. Huening as their eyes occasionally meet, a respectful gesture. Soobin almost came up with an excuse, when finally. they came.

Soobin immediately looked at his plate, hoping to avoid eye contact with the Huening children. Soobin could faintly see from his peripheral vision, that there were at least three of them. Two who he immediately recognized to be females, while the remaining one was male.

Soobin felt his stomach sink into unimaginable places when he heard Mr. Huening, introducing his children to him one by one. Starting from the oldest, Huening Lea, followed by a Huening Kai, whom Soobin immediately knew was the male. And finally, the youngest, Huening Bahiyyih. He tried giving a respectful smile, bowing politely at each of their directions while avoiding as much eye contact as possible.Hoping it was enough. However, Soobin felt his stomach sink even deeper, as his mother scolded him. Telling him it was disrespectful to not look at people when you were introduced with each other. And having that, despite the clear discomfort he's having. He tried. Slowly, he raised his head to look at the person sitting across the table from him. Soobin's eye shot up wide, as he felt a strange tug on his chest. An odd warmth enveloping it as he lightly held it. Hair behind his neck slowly rising up, as if he'd seen a ghost. Face slowly turning redder by the second, ears almost falling off as he lost their sensation. Hands going both numb and cold, knees halting their movements. As for some reason, everything seemed to stop. It was as if a wave of euphoria was splashed over him, robbing off all of his words and thoughts. As he stared, at the Huening Family's 2nd child, their son, Huening Kai.

After a few seconds of what seemed to be an eternity of unmoving time, Soobin finally realized that he should introduce himself. And so he did, and it wasn't without at least a dozen stutters, all with just saying "Hello, my name is Choi Soobin. Nice to meet you." The younger immediately laughed, which didn't help whatever Soobin was feeling, as despite not Soobin knowing what is was, Soobin knew that the younger's laugh affected him. Soobin couldn't help but smile, although he tried hiding it by looking away immediately. The younger then introduced himself, this time Soobin looking at him directly to listen attentively, in order to avoid getting scolded by his mom once again. After the boy finished, the older sister, Lea, immediately introduced herself. Soobin looked at her, respectfully and attentively listening to her. Smiling shyly as she finished. Soobin found Lea pretty, as she in fact was pretty. But he didn't feel anything. The younger sister then introduced herself, and just like the others. Soobin listened attentively, bowing with a smile after she'd finished. Almost immediately after, Soobin turned his gaze back at the second child, the son. Who in a twist of coincidence, also happened to be looking right at him. Making their eyes meet almost instantly, making Soobin look away in response. Soobin then heard the familiar laughter, which Soobin couldn't help but smile with just hearing it. The dinner then continued, with Soobin trying his best to try as social as he could. Although to Soobin, it literally meant just smiling at people when they look at you. Soobin stayed silent the entire dinner, just smiling occasionally and giving out one or two-word responses when he's asked occasionally. 

Until finally, it was over.

Or so Soobin thought. As right when he thought they are about to leave, his parents told him to go with the other children on their room, while they discuss something with Mr. and Mrs. Huening.

Soobin was about to protest, as he felt a wave of discomfort wash over his body. Already feeling a year's worth of awkwardness as he thought about it. When suddenly, the son spoke.

_"I think he's super shy around my sisters. Can I just take him to my room instead? I think he'd feel at least a bit more comfortable with me since we're both guys."_

Thoughts immediately crowded on Soobin's mind, but before he can even make one out, he already found his hand being held and dragged by the younger boy, something which he didn't resist. As the boy dragged him upstairs, and before he even knew it. Onto his room.

_"There, I just saved you."_

The boy said almost immediately after closing the door.

_"S-saved me?"_

Soobin shyly replied as he looked around the room.

_"I felt bad watching you, I knew how uncomfortable it was. Trust me, I've been there."_

The boy said before walking towards his bed, asking Soobin to follow.

_"Ahh...wait here..."_

The boy said as he moved towards the head of his bed, surprising Soobin as he saw it crowded with at least a dozen plushies.

_"Ahh! Here, this is Sweet Potato. You can hug him."_

The boy said as he pulled a Giant Rabbit plushy, handing it to Soobin with an innocent smile.

_"Ahh...thank you?"_

Soobin said with a shy smile as he wondered at least three things.

First, why is this young man's room filled with plushies. Not like it's wrong or something, it was just surprising. 

Second, who names their cute Giant Rabbit plushy, Sweet Potato. Although the more Soobin stared at it, he's kinda seeing it. He thinks?

Lastly, why is he smiling like an idiot and why is his heart beating faster than Eminem's rapping?

_"Feels good to hug, right?"_

The boy suddenly asked as he leaned in.

_"Uh-excuse me?"_

Soobin asked, unsure of the boy's question.

_"Sweet Potato, he's very fluffy. I love hugging him the most. I hope he's still alive after your hugs though. They seem intense."_

The boy said before pointing at the plushy, which at this point, was almost crushed with Soobin's tight hug. Laughing immediately as Soobin immediately let go of his hug with a panic.

_"Ahh! I'm so sorry!"_

Soobin immediately apologized, handing the plushy back with embarrassment.

_"It's okay! You can still hug him, just try to hug him a little less, hard?"_

The boy said before laughing once again, crawling back at the head of his bed to get another plushy, a Penguin one this time, which he immediately hugged.

_"Now that I look at it, you kinda look like Sweet Potato."_

The boy said as he stared at Soobin's face intently.

" _Wh-what do you mean? Like...sweet potato as in sweet potato? Or sweet potato as in this plushy?"_

Soobin asked, still feeling shy. But for some reason, was feeling more and more at ease by the second.

" _The plushy of course! You're too cute to be a potato you know?"_

The younger almost immediately answered.

Soobin's shyness immediately came crashing back down, as he immediately started blushing. Unconsciously punching the younger on his shoulder lightly as he shyly laughed.

_"Aigoo! I'm not cute!"_

Soobin exclaimed as he continued laughing, starting an argument as the younger quickly contradicted him.

" _You are! You literally look like Sweet Potato! (The plushy). You look like a giant bunny!"_

Soobin could only laugh, wanting to insist he's not, but not finding himself able to as he see the younger getting worked up about it. 

Soobin then let out a defeated sigh, before admitting that he was indeed called a Giant Rabbit at least a couple of times.

A few more minutes passed, and the two started becoming more and more comfortable with each other. Albeit Soobin still gets flustered every once in a while. The two spent the next minutes going around the room, as the boy introduced his plushies one by one. Each having a cute and unique name, to which Soobin tried memorizing. The two were about to sit on the boy's bed once again, when they suddenly heard a knock. 

_"Ahh! It must be mom and dad, I think it's time to leave."_

Soobin said as he checked his watch. 

_"Aww, that sucks."_

The younger said with a pout as he walked to open the door.

_"Kai, Soobin's parents are calling for him. Said it's time to leave."_

Kai opened the door to find his older sister, Lea. 

_"Ahh! Thank you! I'm coming!"_

Soobin said as he immediately stood, thanking Lea with a smile. Which Lea returned before going back down.

_"Well, I hope I managed to make this horrible night at least a tiny bit better for you."_

The boy, Kai, said as he hugged his plushy on his chest. Smiling as he stood by the door.

" _You didn't."_

Soobin boldly said, waiting for the reaction of the younger, before continuing.

_"Sweet Potato did!"_

Soobin said with a huge smile before laughing, the younger joining him as they laughed.

_"Well, I'm happy that Sweet Potato made you happy."_

Kai said after settling down.

_"Thank you, Huening Kai."_

Soobin said with a smile.

_"You're welcome, Giant Bunny."_

Kai said with a smirk, before laughing once again.

_"Ahh! Well, see you next time Penguin!"_

Soobin said teasingly, before rushing off downstairs. Hearing the younger's whining, which turned to laughter from upstairs as he descended.

_"So...how much did you two talked about Lea?"_ Mr. Choi asked as the engine of their car started. 

_"I-uh..."_ Soobin couldn't find the words, unsure if he'll say that they spent the entire time upstairs talking about plushies.

 _"Ahh, let him be honey. You know how shy our boy is. He wouldn't tell us whatever they talked about."_ Luckily, Mrs. Choi saved him. Allowing the travel back home to be peaceful and quiet. As Soobin stared at the window, smiling as he thought to himself.

He found him.

He finally found him.

His soulmate.

Or at least, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for patiently waiting! Thank you so much for the kudos, bookmarks, subscription, and comments as well! Please look forward to the next chapter!  
> PS. I'm sorry for those who were looking forward to more shameless Yeonbin flirting, as this was a flashback chapter of Sookai. Rest assured that Yeonbin will be making up to us next chapter. I promise!


	3. Your Taste?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**Your Taste?**

* * *

"Ahh, this sucks. This really sucks." Soobin whispered as he hugged his pillow tight, forcing a smile as he started feeling the now, all too familiar pain. The pain on his chest which feels like deeply struck punches, slowly punching its way through. The pain on his chest which feels like tight gripping tugs on his heart, slowly tearing his heart out of its place. The pain on his chest, accompanied by the tiny droplets of water, slowly making their way past his cheeks and down his neck. The pain of remembering, his pain.

Soobin rolled over to his side, causing his tears to fall across his face, running past his nose and down his other cheek. But Soobin didn't budge nor mind, as this was something he was well used to. The warmth on his eyes as they started pooling up with tears, the heat on his throat every time he swallowed, the pain on his chest, everything. Soobin was used to it, to this pain, but the thing is. No matter how used he was to it, no matter how often he does it, it doesn't make the pain hurt less. No matter how long the time has passed, he still feels the same exact pain every single time. Soobin held his chest, palm pressing against it like he usually does. As if it could make it hurt less. But Soobin knew better, that it would do close to nothing. As he started to sob uncontrollably, like he usually does. Muffling his sobs with his pillow, as he hugged it tighter and curved himself into a ball, like he usually does.

Crying himself to sleep. Like he usually does. 

And just like before. He would wake up, go on with his life. Like nothing happened.

Like he usually does.

\-------

Soobin slowly rolled around his bed, hand gripping his blanket as he held it's tip over his chest, enveloping him with its warmth. Soobin sighed, as he thought he probably slept half of the day yet again. Feeling the heaviness of his eyes, along with the dried up tears all around his face. He slowly poked his other hand out of his blanket, on to the nightstand right beside his bed. Creeping its way until he finally got ahold of his cellphone. Slowly bringing it up to his face, as he blinked his eyes to adjust his vision with the sudden brightness. Soobin squinted a couple of times, as he opened his phone, trying his best to make out the numbers. "7:46PM?" Soobin mumbled, surprised but not surprised at the same time, as this has been Soobin's routine. An unhealthy and inconsistent sleeping pattern. Something which he got ever since his life turned a full of 360. 

"I wonder, what could hyung be doing now?" Soobin thought to himself as he slowly sat up, slowly brushing the blanket aside as he made his way off his bed. He lazily made his way to his bathroom, checking himself in the mirror. Finding the same tired out face he's been seeing everyday, staring right back at him. Soobin let out a deep sigh, as he lazily pulled out his toothbrush. Staring at the sorry state he's in as he brushed his teeth. Pausing for a moment to think. "Ahh, there's no way Yeonjun-hyung would like me." Soobin mumbled with a fake laugh, thinking how horrible he probably looked everytime he met the older. He plopped his head down, toothbrush held inside his mouth. Slowly lifting his head up to gaze at his reflection once again. "Unless." Soobin quickly shook his head, pulling out his toothbrush as he ruffled his hair. "Ahhhh! No!" Soobin yelled at his reflection, embarrassed and annoyed that for a moment.

He was considering trying to look good for his hyung.

And not just to look good, but to actually try making his hyung, like him.

Soobin slapped his face a couple of times, telling himself that he's just probably having these thoughts because he's just half awake.

Nothing more. Nothing serious.

He didn't mean it. He didn't actually mean it.

That's what Soobin tried convincing himself at least.

Soobin finished up, staring at his shower afterwards. Pulling the shower curtain open, contemplating on whether he'll bother taking a shower, considering how cold the weather was. And that he wasn't the type to smell up anyway. As weird as it sounds, despite how many times Soobin thought he looked awful, messy, or dirty, he actually wasn't. In reality, he always looks clean. Really clean in fact, that the messy look he sees on his mirror, was actually very far off what Yeonjun sees.

"Maybe next time." Soobin said as he closed the shower curtain back. Lazily walking out of his bathroom.

Dragging himself back at his room, sitting on his bed. Positioning himself comfortably as he rested his back on his headboard. Pulling a pillow on his lap, and placing his laptop on it. The usual. Soobin stared at his screen, yawning as he typed his password. Instantly greeted by his cute wallpaper after it loaded. Making him give a pained smile as he looked at it. A simple yet cute image, of a cartoon bunny and penguin. Holding each other's hands. Soobin let out deep sigh as he wondered. When will he have the courage to change it? It's just a simple wallpaper. But for some reason, Soobin couldn't bring himself to change it. Because even though it sometimes pain him to see it, there were still times that it manages to put a smile on his face. Two cute characters, staring at him happily. Soobin couldn't help but smile along. Especially when he remembers, the good times. The good old times that he and his little penguin had.

The thing is, when it comes to break ups. It isn't the fight, or whatever it was that ended it, that hurts. It was the realization, that things will never be the same. The realization, that when you wake up, you won't be greeted by the same good morning message that your partner sends you every morning, showing you that you were his first thoughts as soon as he woke up in the morning. The realization, that you will fall asleep, not having the same good night message that your partner sends you every night before you sleep. Showing you that you were his last thoughts even right before sleeping. The realization, that you've lost the person. And not just any person, your person.

Soobin gave one last dimpled smile at the characters before clicking on the browser icon. Clicking restore, to instantly open the previous tabs he had the other day. A Twitter tab, and three Youtube tabs immediately opened. A familiar song immediately playing as soon as it loaded. _Get You The Moon by Kina._ A song that his little penguin asked him to listen to one night. And not just any night, one difficult night. A difficult night that the two shared, together.

"Ablablablabla" Soobin immediately blurted out, already feeling him shifting back into sadness once again. Immediately pausing the song and scrolling for another. But it didn't help that almost every other recommended song he had were of similar moods. Soobin thought he wouldn't want to go crying this early, although early is something Soobin wasn't sure of anymore. Soobin let out a defeated sigh as he instead opt to close the tab entirely. "I guess I'll just go watch some movies." Soobin whispered, but paused for a moment when he felt his tummy grumble. "I guess I should eat up first. Aaaahh! But I just brushed my teeth! Aaahhh!" Soobin complained as he thought how forgetful and clumsy he's getting as days pass. Blaming it on his lack of sleep. Soobin lazily placed his laptop down, contemplating on what he will eat. Although, he didn't really care much, considering he doesn't have much appetite anyway. He's basically just eating food to ease his hunger. So he thought it doesn't matter which, as long as it's food. Soobin was about to make his way onto one of his food cabinets, deciding to go with instant ramen once again, when he was startled by knocks on his door. Making him jump a little as he instinctively held his chest, as if his heart almost jumped out.

"That's odd?" Soobin mumbled as he quickly fixed himself, brushing his hair into a more presentable manner as he made his way onto his door.

"Ahh! Good evening sir! Delivery for Mr. Choi Soobinie?" The man, who Soobin quickly made out to be a delivery guy said.

"Choi Soobinie?" Soobin thought to himself, wondering if it was just a misread.

"Ahh, Good evening. I...I'm sorry but I don't remember ordering for these?" Soobin shyly said as he looked at the huge plastic bag the delivery guy was holding.

"Ahh yes, of course sir! This was ordered by one..." The delivery guy said as he stared at the paper he's holding, rereading something over and over as if he was unsure.

"This was ordered by one....very very handsome hyung?" The delivery guy read, almost laughing as he finished.

"Ahhh! It must be him! Aigoo that hyung! Don't tell me, he payed for these already?!" Soobin exclaimed, part surprised part embarrassed.

"Yes sir! If you don't mind sir, I got other deliveries! Please enjoy your meal!" The delivery guy politely said as he handed out the plastic bag.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Sure! Thank you!" Soobin shyly said as he frantically bowed.

"What...why did he?" Soobin asked himself as he slowly brought the plastic bag on the table. Placing the food out one by one. Feeling their warmth as he placed them down.

"Wah, bulgogi? bibimbap? tteokbokki?!" Soobin excitedly said as he took a closer look at them.

Soobin couldn't help but smile for some reason, deciding to pause checking up on the food for a moment. Quickly making his way out towards his balcony.

And as soon as he opened his door, he immediately heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Ya! I've been waiting for you!" 

Soobin immediately looked at the direction, and sure enough. It was him.

His hyung, sitting on a chair, a small table in front of him. Food on top of it.

"Ahh seriously. What are you doing? Take your chair and table out. We're eating together!" The older exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Ahh nevermind. Okay! Just a second hyung!" Soobin said as he turned his back, smiling uncontrollably for some reason as he excitedly scurried back his room. Taking his small table out. Running around his room and balcony as quickly as he could, arranging the food in place before taking his utensils.

A wide dimpled smile plastered across Soobin's face as he rearranged his spot, facing the older on the other side of his balcony as he made himself comfortable. 

He recollected his thoughts while he pretended to arrange the food more, when in reality he was composing himself. Trying to act as if he wasn't excited. When in reality, for some unknown reason. Despite not being comfortable eating with others, despite being way more comfortable eating his instant food alone.

He felt excited. Way beyond excited even.

"Aigoo, what is this for hyuung?" Soobin finally spoke.

"Ahah, I don't know. I just woke up and thought little Soobinie probably wanted to eat with his very very handsome hyung I guess." Yeonjun said with a huge mischievous smile. 

"Aigoo this hyung. You were worried about me weren't you? Thought I wasn't eating well so you wanted to feed me well?" Soobin teased the older before laughing.

"I didn't think you weren't eating well. I KNOW you aren't eating well Soobinie." The older said in a serious tone, surprising Soobin.

"I-I'm eating well hyung! Seriously! Don't worry about me!" Soobin exclaimed, not wanting to worry the older.

"Eating the same instant food over and over and over again is not exactly 'eating well' you know?" Yeonjun snarked.

"I-ahh! How did you even know that hyung?!" Soobin exclaimed with a defeated sigh.

"Actually, I didn't. Was just a guess, which you confirmed just now." Yeonjun said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Waaah! This hyung!" Soobin said, but found both him and his hyung laughing shortly.

"Seriously though Bin, you should eat well. If I need to do this every night, I will." Yeonjun said with a more serious tone.

Soobin immediately felt his ears turning red and hot. Along with his face maybe, he thought. As Yeonjun suddenly becoming extra caring didn't help whatever he was feeling for the older.

"You don't ne-ed to hyung." Soobin managed to speak, but had his voice crack middway.

"H-HAHAHAHA" The older immediately laughed.

"That's cu-te Bin!" The older teased, pretending to crack his voice as well.

"Ahhh hyung!" The younger whined.

"So cute, so so so cute!" Yeonjun said, pretending to baby talk the younger. Earning whines and sighs from Soobin.

"We should just eat hyung!" Soobin said. Holding both laughter in himself, along with his flustered face as he immediately lowered his head towards the food.

"Okay okay! Eat well Bin!" Yeonjun said as he fondly looked at Soobin, removing the plastic cover on his food, beginning to eat as well.

"Ohh! This is really good hyung!" Yeonjun immediately heard Soobin exclaim.

"Right?! That restaurant is reaally really reaaally good!" Yeonjun proudly said.

"Waaah! You really have a good taste Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin said as he faced his hyung up, eyes wide and his dimpled smile in full display. An expression of sheer joy.

Yeonjun couldn't help but stare, staring blankly at Soobin for at least a few good seconds. Mouth open, almost dropped down the lowest floor of their apartment.

"Of-of course!" Yeonjun exclaimed, lowering his head after as he pretended to eat.

"Of course I do." Yeonjun whispered. Lightly touching his face, feeling its warmth as it slowly turned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for patiently waiting! And thank you so so much for looking forward to this! I just want to say once again, that I really really appreciate all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! It really makes me feel more motivated, and feel that there are actually people enjoying reading this. Thank you so much!


	4. My Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**My Thoughts?**

* * *

"That was...so cute."

Yeonjun thought to himself as he played the image on his mind. Questioning the reality of it, wondering, how someone can have a smile like that. A smile so pretty that one couldn't help but smile as well upon seeing it. A smile so cute that one's heart couldn't help but melt. A smile so addicting, that one wouldn't mind seeing every day and every night. Yeonjun's mind was going blank, but in a good way he thought. As for some reason, it was as if Soobin's smile washed him with happiness, making him go all smiley and happy as well.

"Falling for a smile? How cliche." Yeonjun thought as he chuckled a little. A certain memory flashing on his already well-occupied brain. A certain memory, of him and his former.

\---

_"That's so cliche."_

Yeonjun complained, throwing his head back on the couch. Resting his head as he stared at the ceiling.

_"Huh? What is?"_

Beomgyu asked, confused as he shifted his gaze towards the older.

_"That."_

Yeonjun lazily replied, pointing the TV remote he was holding towards the Television itself.

_"Huh? Falling for smiles?"_

Beomgyu asked, an eyebrow raising with a look of disgust.

_"Yeah, that. How does that even make sense?"_

Yeonjun replied, raising an eyebrow to give back a look of disgust of his own.

_"Ya, are you telling me I don't make your heart go flutter flutter whenever I grace you with one of my wonderful smiles?"_

Beomgyu boldly asked, hands on his waist as he interrogated Yeonjun.

_"Not really."_

Yeonjun swiftly replied, teasing the younger.

_"Aish, this guy. You're nowhere near sweet at all. I honestly don't even know why and how I fell for you."_

Beomgyu replied, shaking his head before taking the bowl of chips they had. 

_"That's because we're meant to be together of course."_

Yeonjun replied, smiling a little as he lightly shoved his shoulder with Beomgyu's.

_"Whatever. I hope you become sweeter on our next lives."_

Beomgyu said, scooping a handful of chips on his mouth afterwards.

_"Hahahaha, why on our next lives? Why not now?"_

Yeonjun asked with a chuckle, scooping a handful of chips as well.

_"I mean, if that's how you are, who you are, I don't really want to go asking you to change or something just for me you know?"_

Beomgyu replied, resuming his crunchy chewing shortly.

_"That's sweet."_

Yeonjun replied with a smile. Eyes fixated on Beomgyu as he watched on the television.

_"Besides..."_

Beomgyu trailed, shifting his gaze back to Yeonjun.

_"It's you who I love. Not who you are."_

Beomgyu said with a huge smile.

_"Ahh, did that even make sense? Hahahaha I don't know. I hope you got what I meant though."_

Beomgyu added, eyes disappearing as he laughed afterwards, a laugh so loud. A laugh Yeonjun was so used to.

A laugh Yeonjun thought he'd never stop hearing.

\---

"Haaaah!" Yeonjun exclaimed and gasped, trying to catch his breath as he fumbled to open his soda. Instantly chugging it down to relieve the choking heat on his mouth and throat. Bringing his unexpected travel down the memory lane come to an abrupt end. 

"Ohh! Are you alright Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin asked, the soothing sincerity on his voice washing over Yeonjun.

"Hooo hooo." Yeonjun blew repeatedly, hoping to relieve his tongue of the prickling heat. Chugging his soda down once again as he tried recomposing himself.

"Aish! I totally forgot I always make my tteokbokki extra spicy." Yeonjun explained, brushing the back of his head as he looked at his bowl. Eyeing Soobin before laughing.

"Aigoo, Yeonjun-hyung. I was actually surprised when I see you shoving one after another on your mouth. Thought you must've really like it extra spicy." Soobin said, laughing with the older afterwards.

"Wah, I think my face is burning up. It must be very red right now isn't it?" Yeonjun asked as he held his cheek. A part of him thankful, now having an excuse for him turning red.

"Hahahaha, you're so red Yeonjun-hyung! It's almost like you're blushing!" Soobin innocently exclaimed.

"Y-yeah? Wah, be careful with your tteokbokki okay? You might end up like me." Yeonjun stuttered, laughing on the inside as Soobin was actually right. Immediately shifting the course of the conversation with the best way he could think of.

"Ahh, don't worry about me Yeonjun-hyung. I can manage." Soobin responded, smiling on the older before bringing his head down his bowl. Closing his eyes as he held his chest momentarily.

"What is this? How does he keep on doing that?" Soobin thought to himself, wondering how despite all Yeonjun did was show a tiny speck of care for him, and it immediately makes his heart jump around his chest.

Soobin rose his head up, finding the older looking at him with a fond smile. Cheeks filled and fluffy as he chewed, giving him another wide smile before sinking his head down to continue his meal. 

"That definitely did not help." Soobin thought to himself as he sank his head down as well, shoving food on his mouth unconsciously as his thoughts kept running around in circles. 

Soobin stared at his bowl emptily, recollecting, reorganizing his thoughts as best as he could. Soobin then pictured his thoughts as five little boys. Running around his brain, chasing each other as they argued. The first boy, arguing that his hyung likes him. The second boy, arguing that he doesn't. The third boy, arguing that Soobin likes Yeonjun, while the fourth boy argued that he doesn't. And finally, the last boy arguing that they like each other.

"He wouldn't do this for you if he doesn't like you." The first boy argued before it ran.

"Or he could just be a really nice neighbor." The second boy argued before chasing the first.

"You like to think that he likes you, because you like him don't you?" The third boy interfered, running along shortly. 

"Who knows?" The fourth boy responded before giggling as he started running.

While the fifth boy sat still, smiling with content as he watched the other boys run around. Chasing each other as they argued and giggle.

Soobin tapped his forehead lightly, recollecting his thoughts, his actual thoughts as he pondered. Hoping to get answers, at least a single one for the countless questions he had. Does Yeonjun like him? And why does he care so bad? Does he like Yeonjun? But liking Yeonjun doesn't make any sense. Especially since despite Soobin claiming he doesn't believe in the concept of soulmates and love at first sight anymore, Soobin does in fact still do. Having been so used to the concept, being a firm believer and all, it isn't exactly easy for Soobin to throw away all his beliefs out of the window just because he got his heart broken. Soobin could still remember the first night he met Yeonjun, and he tried remembering over and over, whether he felt something. Anything, magical? But try as he might, he couldn't remember anything. In fact, he still remembers the annoyance he immediately felt upon meeting Yeonjun. And that isn't exactly what you're supposed to feel when you meet your soulmate, right? Soobin thought to himself. But maybe, this is what falling in love is? Soobin pondered, lifting his head to look at the older, who was happily eating with tiny little dances of content for the delicious food. Eyeing him as he noticed his gaze, giving him the warmest of smiles. Soobin returned a smile, the best he could force out of his lips, as his mind was too occupied of his thoughts, which are now in full chaos. If he visualized his thoughts as the five boys once again, it would probably look like the five boys are now either punching each other, or choking each other.

"But if this really is what falling in love is, aren't we going fast? Like way too fast?" Soobin thought, pausing for a moment as he realized what he had just said.

"We? Did I really just say _we_?" Soobin mumbled.

"Pabo, there's no _we_. Just me." Soobin thought to himself, lightly tapping his forehead as he dismissed himself.

"Wait." Soobin paused once again.

"Did I really just say _me_? Then did I just admit that I'm starting to fall for Yeonjun-hyung? Or, have I already fallen?!" Soobin thought to himself, heartbeats beating faster as he started to feel goosebumps. The feeling of having a sudden and unexpected realization.

"What is this? This is so confusing!"

Soobin exclaimed on his mind. A part of him thinking, that if he really liked Yeonjun, he would've felt it long ago. Another part of him thinking, that if he will really end up falling for Yeonjun, it wouldn't be this early. Torn between the feeling, of feeling something too early, and something too late. 

"Which is it?!" Soobin asked himself. That, along with the countless other questions he had. Countless questions that no one could answer. No one, but him. 

Questions, that he knew would never get answers. unless he does something. 

"I don't care anymore. I don't care if my feelings are coming way too early or way too late. I'm getting my answers!" Soobin exclaimed on his mind with determination. Getting full and tired of having the random craziness brewing inside him every now and then. Tired of the anticipation and uncertainty, when he could get his answers with a simple few words.

Soobin took a deep breath, exhaling as hard as he could. Closing his eyes as he prepared himself, asking himself over and over.

Is he really going to do it?

And how will he do it?

Seconds passed, and finally. After the frozen minute which felt like an eternity. Soobin finally made his mind.

He lifted his head up, stared directly at Yeonjun, and let the words fly out.

"Yeonjun-hyung." 

"Yes Bin?"

"I need to ask you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 4th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line?! And thank you so so much for the continuous support and patience. I will never get tired of saying how much I appreciate all of it. It really makes me happy reading the various comments of love and appreciation for this work. Means a lot to me! Take care!


	5. Your Answer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**Your Answer?**

* * *

_"Ya, fox-chick."_

_"Huh? What's your problem? You honeybee-bear."_

_"What is the difference between liking someone and loving someone?"_

_"Wh-what's gotten into you? That's way too random."_

_"Well it's not my fault my very active brain decided to make me ask you that."_

_"Aish seriously this brat."_

_"So are you going to answer or am I going to eat all of your toothpaste choco?"_

_"First of all, it's mint choco."_

_"Toothpaste, mint, same thing."_

_"Second of all, you hate mint choco. So there's no way you're going to eat it."_

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"Third, I'm going to answer anyway."_

_"Good."_

_"Liking and loving someone huh? I think...it's kind of the same thing. But like, different levels? I mean like, when you like someone, it will later grow on to love. Right?"_

_"So it's like the first stage to loving someone then?"_

_"Yeah, something like that."_

_"So how can you know if it's just liking someone, or if you already love someone?"_

_"That's...I don't know."_

_"Ya pabo-ya! Are you telling me there's a chance you just like me? And you might actually not love me?!"_

_"Aish, of course I do love you. I mean, I don't know when. Like, one thing I know I like you, the next thing I know I already love you. Something like that."_

_"Ahh, okay. Makes sense. But how can you know for sure that you love someone and not just like them?"_

_"Well, trust me Gyu, You'll know. You might not know when, but when it comes, you'll know."_

\- - -

"Yeonjun-hyung."

Yeonjun almost jolted as he suddenly heard Soobin's voice.

"Yes Bin?" Yeonjun replied, trying his best to sound as nonchalantly as he could, as if his soul didn't just almost fly out of his body through his mouth.

"I need to ask you something."

Yeonjun's eyes widened a little, something not so noticeable from Soobin's perspective thanks to the distance between the two. But something Yeonjun definitely felt, as for some reason, he can feel something shaking him down his very core.

"Hmm? Sure Bin." Yeonjun replied as he slowly placed his utensils down. Readjusting himself to look at Soobin in a more attentive position. Again, acting as nonchalantly as he could, as calm as he could, as if his entire body wasn't slowly heating up. As if Soobin's sudden change in tone isn't causing him to break down on the inside, making him ask a shit ton of questions on his mind.

"What is this?" "What is he going to ask?" "Did I do something?" "Why does he sound like that?" "And why is he looking at me like that?" "Why all of a sudden?"

Yeonjun ran at least half a dozen of questions through his mind as he stared at Soobin. Soobin, who was looking at him as if he was an entirely different person. Of course he is still Soobin, and he still looks like Soobin. But there was something. Something Yeonjun couldn't explain, but something Yeonjun definitely felt. Something that made Yeonjun's heart beat many times faster. Something that's slowly making himself crazy as he felt like a ticking bomb. A ticking bomb ready to explode any second. Or in this case, as soon as the detonator clicks. And that detonator, being Soobin's response. 

'What is this for hyung? Why are you doing this for me? Do you like me?'

Was what Soobin has been practicing on his mind over and over, as he stared blankly into his hyung's face. Was what Soobin decided to go for.

But for some reason, as his mouth finally started moving once again.

"What is love for you?" Was what Soobin ended up asking.

"Ohh." He heard his hyung mumble.

"What was that brain?! That wasn't what I wanted to ask!" Soobin scolded himself on the inside as he continued staring at Yeonjun's face emptily. Cursing himself as he waited for his hyung's response.

"I can answer that...after you're done melting me with that look of yours that is." He heard Yeonjun mutter before letting out a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I guess this is just how I kinda look when I'm thinking so much. I'm sorry hyung!" Soobin frantically apologized, realizing how he must've looked. 

"Ahh there it is! The cute Bin I know! So cute! So cute!" Yeonjun immediately cheered before laughing.

"Ahh hyung!" Soobin whined, eyes disappearing as his dimples appeared. As his face finally contorted back into his trademark dimpled smile.

"Not that I don't like the hot Bin though." Yeonjun muttered to himself as he fondly stared at Soobin. A part of him thankful and relieved, that the tension, or whatever it was, was somewhat alleviated. Enough for Yeonjun to regain his playfulness and boldness.

"Well..." Yeonjun trail off, as he rested his elbows on the table, hands cupping his cheeks as he leaned a little closer.

"Why don't you tell me what love is for you first?" Yeonjun said with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"Ahh that's not fair hyung! I asked you!" Soobin complained, talking in pout as he whined. Almost melting Yeonjun right there and then from the sheer cuteness of it.

"Seriously this guy. Does he even realize how he can go from baby to daddy...this fast? What the hell?" Yeonjun thought to himself as he immediately remembered how 'hot' serious Soobin looked earlier. During the days, or rather nights, that he'd spent with Soobin, he was already well too used to seeing Soobin act all cute and baby. He's well aware how Soobin could literally be the cutest and smallest baby in the galaxy without even trying. Whether it be from his candid dimple smiles, or his whiny talking in pouts. But what Yeonjun saw earlier. That serious look that Soobin had, that way too serious look that Soobin had. Was something Yeonjun definitely did not see coming. Of course he'd seen serious Soobin already, they've had serious conversations before. But it was the first time that Yeonjun saw Soobin look, that serious. Serious enough to intimidate Yeonjun, and make him feel like exploding from the inside. Serious enough to make Yeonjun rethink over and over if he was that same cute baby he knew. Serious enough, to make Yeonjun feel, things.

"Well, I do remember asking you about your first love last time. And I do remember you throwing the same question back at me. And I do remember having no complaints as I answered you?" Yeonjun said as he raised one of his eyebrows before winking.

"Wah this hyung!" Soobin said in disbelief, shaking his head as he pretended to be disappointed.

"Well...didn't think you'd be interested." Soobin replied as he copied Yeonjun. Resting his elbows on his table as he cupped his cheeks. Raising his eyebrow before winking.

"W-wah! This kid!" Yeonjun exaggeratedly gasped. Letting go from cupping his cheeks, as he rested his hands on the table. Throwing his head back before looking at Soobin with disbelief. Finding the younger laughing cutely and proudly as he teased his hyung. Finding himself laughing along afterwards, as if anyone could see Soobin laughing and not laugh along anyway he thought.

"Well since Yeonjun-hyung answered last time, okay Soobinnie will answer this time." Soobin said after he's done laughing. Letting one his hands rest on the table as his other hand continued supporting his face. 

"I think love is...something really complicated." Soobin started as he stared at his table, tracing tiny little hearts with his index finger, while Yeonjun listened attentively and watched fondly. 

"I think...it's the most...ahh how do I put it?...Ahh, contradicting thing in the world." Soobin said, lifting his head to look at Yeonjun before laughing shyly. Earning a fond smile and a head tilt from Yeonjun.

"Contradicting? How?" Yeonjun asked.

"Well...it's something that is...both something and not." Soobin shyly answered before staring at his table once again. Tracing figures once again.

"For example, love is something that can be explained with a thousand words. But love is also something that cannot be explained." Soobin said before looking back at Yeonjun, as if he was waiting for approval, or a sign that the older got what he meant. Which he got in the form of tiny nods from the older. Content of the older's reaction, Soobin continued.

"Love is...something that makes people happy. But...it is also something that makes us sad."

"Love is something that gives us pleasure...but it is also something that gives us pain."

"Love is some-"

"Ahhh...why did I even bring this topic up?" Soobin suddenly cut himself off as for some reason, he's starting to feel something awfully familiar.

"It's okay Bin, I got what you meant." Yeonjun said with concern and assurance.

"Aigoo, why do I feel like this had already happened before?" Soobin said, forcing a laugh.

"Probably because it kinda did." Yeonjun replied, laughing as he perfectly remembered the night they had a similar conversation. Only this time, their responses were reversed.

"Anyway, I guess it's my turn?" Yeonjun asked, earning a tiny nod from Soobin as the latter wiped his forming tears off his eyes.

"I think...you're absolutely right. There are times where people can say something like....love is like a carrot or something." Yeonjun said in a serious tone, before looking at Soobin.

"H-huh? Carrot?" Soobin asked, confused before chuckling at how ridiculous his hyung sounded.

"Assuming you're a bunny of course." Yeonjun added.

"So..assuming I'm a bunny-" Soobin asked.

"Which you are." Yeonjun immediately added.

"Aigoo, so if I'm a bunny, and love is like a carrot. Love is something that I want to eat then?" Soobin asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the older with confusion.

"Aish, it's supposed to be something that makes you happy." Yeonjun replied, sounding as if love being like a carrot is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahh, I see." Soobin replied, sounding as if love being like a carrot made perfect sense.

"Aish that's not my point anyway, my point is, sometimes we can describe love like that. And many many other ways, while sometimes, we just simply can't." Yeonjun said before pulling his bowl of bibimbap towards him.

"We should finish everything first, they'll taste less good once their cold." Yeonjun explained as he grabbed his utensils.

"Ahh, yes. You're right hyung." Soobin replied, immediately pulling his bowl of bibimbap as well. 

"About what? The love thing or the food thing?" Yeonjun asked before giggling as he continued eating.

"Well...you didn't really add anything hyung. You just kind of repeated and elaborated my answer." Soobin teased before laughing as well.

"Ehh....ahh, well you're right." Yeonjun replied, realizing that Soobin was indeed right.

"Well it's not my fault you gave such a nice answer, which also happens to be what I had in mind." Yeonjun added before shoving a huge piece of meat on his mouth.

"Hmm...fine. I'll just go ask another question then." Soobin said after nodding, taking a piece of meat on his mouth as well, chewing as he think.

"Sure." Yeonjun mumbled as he chewed.

"Hmm...Ahh! Here hyung, how can you say you love someone?" Soobin said, having thought of that particular question for a particular reason.

"W-wha-well." Yeonjun stuttered, instantly swallowing the piece of meat on his mouth out of shock. Which thankfully, didn't choke him.

"That's..." Yeonjun trailed, unsure of what to say. As he stared at Soobin, who was still waiting for his answer.

He had some answers in mind, countless answers that made perfect sense to him. All which he definitely have no plans to say.

Like hell he's going to tell Soobin 'Well it's when you're so concerned with the well-being of the person you love, wanting to make sure that he's eating well or something.'

"It's like...like...it's when...you know..." Yeonjun mumbled, failing to find the right words as he looked at the sky, as if he can find the answers flying across the sky.

"Is it like when you stutter too much and can't find the right words?" Soobin nonchalantly asked, teasing the older with an innocent smile.

"Well that's kinda different. That's when you're starting to like someone. You sometimes end up getting lost in thought when you stare at them or something."

Yeonjun nonchalantly responded, carried away by the younger's tone. 

"..."

"..."

"So..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for your patience! And once again, thank you so much for taking the time to leave comments. And yeah, Soobin may not have asked the question he wanted to ask. But he ended up getting the answer he wanted to know anyway. Or at least, a bit of it. And yes, in case you haven't noticed. Yeonjun himself is unsure whether he 'likes' Soobin, or if he already 'loves' him. But one thing is certain, he's definitely feeling something for Soobin. Stay safe, and take care!


	6. My Questions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**My Questions?**

* * *

"Well that's kinda different. That's when you're starting to like someone. You sometimes end up getting lost in thought when you stare at them or something."

Almost as soon as Yeonjun finished his statement, he immediately felt his heart sinking down his chest. Below places it had never been. Hair all over his body slowly rising up in chorus, as if they all stood to applaud Yeonjun's stupidity. 

Yeonjun slowly turned his head back down from the empty skies he had been staring at, towards Soobin. Who of course, just had to be looking at him with the same serious expression that made him malfunction just minutes earlier. And of course, it definitely did not help, considering that he was already malfunctioning from the words he carelessly slipped up. 

"I'm so dead." Yeonjun managed to form a somewhat coherent thought, despite everything from his brain down to the nerves from his toes, malfunctioning beyond fix.

Soobin stared at his hyung, beyond disbelief. As he tried repeating the same statements on his brain, over and over again.

"Well that's kinda different. That's-when-you're-starting-to-like-someone." Soobin's brain kept on repeating, particular words repeating way more than the rest.

"That's-when-you're-starting-to-like-someone."

"What is this?!" Soobin exclaimed on his mind, while he simply stared at his hyung calmly on the outside. As if he wasn't blowing up on the inside, going crazy even.

"There's no way. Maybe he meant differently?!"

"But he literally just said so!"

"And he just said that liking and loving someone is different from him, wouldn't it suck if he just likes me?"

"But then again, it's better than nothing I guess?"

"And why do I care this much?! Does this mean I like him?! Or do I love him?! What is going on?!"

Soobin argued on his mind, literally screaming on his brain as the thoughts flooded it. Countless questions, added to the countless questions he was already having. Soobin was losing it. Finding himself naive, to have thought that all he needed was to get the courage to ask, and all the answers he needed to know will fall into places one by one. And that despite him not asking the question he wanted to ask, he ended up getting the answer he wanted to know. But despite the answer being laid out in front of him, even more questions ended up popping up to mock his sanity. Flooding his already overflowing pull of emotions, feelings, and thoughts. 

"This is crazy." Soobin thought to himself as he did his best to regain his fleeting composure.

Not long ago, Soobin never entertained the idea of falling in love. Let alone with his ridiculously annoying (yet ridiculously handsome, cute, and caring) neighbor. And never did Soobin entertain the idea that this ridiculous neighbor of his, would actually end up catching feelings? for him as well. And here they were, staring at each other blankly as if they were solving the most difficult Math problem the world had to offer on their brains.

"Does this mean...he's starting to like me?" Soobin finally managed to ask himself, after the countless thoughts of him dismissing the possibility over and over. 

But Soobin knew better, that asking himself wouldn't get him the answers. That if he wants answers from someone, then he should ask that certain for the answer. As only them, will be able to answer the question.

Soobin held his mouth, exhaling as hard as he could. As if he had been holding his breath underwater for over an eternity.

"So..." Soobin mumbled as he fixed his hair a little bit. Brushing his bangs over his head, exposing his forehead as he do so.

Earning a reaction from the older almost immediately.

"What the fuck?!" Yeonjun cursed. As he definitely felt his heart flutter, that along with his skin turning even hotter. Certain that he must've looked redder than Red can ever be from blushing. 

Yeonjun opened his mouth, hoping to retract his statement. As he was both embarrassed and afraid of what the younger would respond. But found his voice missing, totally having left him all on his own, all with just seeing Soobin brush his hair and expose his stupidly attractive forehead. Not noticing that he left his mouth open after his futile attempts of speaking.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" He suddenly heard the younger's voice, which for some reason turned notches deeper. A certain wave of coldness with it, all the while keeping the same sense of warmth and comfort. Something which confused Yeonjun. Who could almost do nothing but wonder. "How?"

"I-uh...how." Yeonjun incoherently replied, wanting to respond with a simple "Yes." but somehow ended up with a stutter, and a how.

"H-how?" The younger asked, tilting his head before flashing his dimpled smile. Which for some reason, despite looking all the same, managed to give off a totally different aura.

"Yes...I mean, yes. Like, yes." Yeonjun responded, the best he could come up given the moment. 

Earning a chuckle from the younger.

"What-ya!" Yeonjun exclaimed, finally somewhat regaining his composure and thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Soobin asked while he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Yeonjun asked, pouting as he stomped.

"Why? Why? Nothing." Soobin responded, looking at his hyung with a look of both surprise and complete amusement.

"Don't Why? Why? Nothing. me! Tell me!" Yeonjun exclaimed, whining as he stomped once again.

"It's nothing really hyung. I just..." Soobin trailed.

"You just what?! Ya!" Yeonjun impatiently exclaimed.

"I just think...you're cute." Soobin softly mumbled, brushing his bangs which have fallen back onto his forehead while he was laughing.

"Ya! Stop doing that!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he suddenly stood. Rushing towards the railing to point his chopsticks towards Soobin's forehead.

"I swear, the next time you expose that stupidly adorable and sexy forehead of yours, I'm going to poke it with these!" Yeonjun explained.

"Wh-what? Why all of a sudden? What did my forehead do to you?" The younger asked in confusion, completely oblivious of the effect it's having towards the older.

"And did you just call it stupidly adorable and sexy?" Soobin asked before laughing yet again, eyes disappearing as it turned crescent, dimples in full display as his hair fell back into place.

"W-wah. Seriously?" Yeonjun mumbled, slowly walking back towards his chair. Taking his seat as he held his face.

"How? Just how? How does he keep on doing that?" Yeonjun thought to himself, completely in disbelief with how fast Soobin's aura changes. Too fast that he can't even keep up.

"What's wrong hyung?" He heard the younger's voice yet again.

'What's wrong is you're driving me insane, and you don't even have any idea about it!' Yeah, as if Yeonjun could blatantly said that.

"Ahh! Nothing! Bin, can we just please eat for now?" Yeonjun pleaded. Yeah, as if Soobin would just allow them to continue eating as if nothing happened he thought.

"Sure hyung." Soobin responded. Surprising Yeonjun, as Soobin in fact did allow them to continue eating as if nothing happened.

"Wah, this is really good isn't it, Yeonjun-hyung?" Soobin innocently said, mumbling despite having his mouth full, something so obvious given that his fluffy cheeks grew even fluffier.

"Ahh, I already told you. Food there is the best. I wouldn't mind eating these for the rest of my life." Yeonjun replied after stuffing his mouth full as well, cheeks puffy as he talked in pout. Somewhat comfortable with the tension having somewhat relieved. Keyword, somewhat.

Minutes then passed, and the two immediately found themselves happily talking with each other once again. Discussing the great taste of the food, discussing how it's the best they've ever tasted. Discussing the moment, how it was the greatest dinner the two of them managed to have for years. Teasing each other, teasing each other as if they weren't both on the verge of losing their sanity just minutes ago. Teasing each other, as if they were just little children having tiny little crushes. 

"Wah, you were so cute hyung. You were like this." Soobin teased before imitating the older. Hands on the table as he stared at his hyung with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Ya! That was exaggerated! My mouth wasn't THAT opened!" Yeonjun immediately protested, pointing out how big Soobin opened his mouth. Far from what he thought he looked like at least.

"Besides, it's not my fault you keep on doing this!" Yeonjun said before imitating the younger, exaggeratedly brushing his bangs up with a swerve.

"Wah seriously?! I wasn't like that! I just brushed my hair because it's starting to get on my eyes!" Soobin protested, shaking his head as the older continued repeating the motion.

"It was just like this-" Soobin teased, pretending to repeat the action which his hyung specifically told him not to.

"Achecheche! Go on! I dare you Choi Soobin!" Yeonjun immediately exclaimed, picking up his chopsticks before aiming it at the younger.

"Hahahahaha! Just kidding hyung!" Soobin surrendered, giggling as he raised his hands up. Earning a giggle from his hyung as well.

Seconds passed, followed by minutes, and even more minutes. Until finally, hours. Hours which the two didn't even noticed. Hours which felt like minutes, as the two happily spent time together. Talking for hours, not even realizing that the food they kept on talking about were long gone. Already on their stomachs as they continued bantering. Teasing each other over and over. Only to find themselves happily giggling afterwards.

Soobin couldn't help but stare at his hyung fondly, hands on his cheeks as he listened. Listening as his hyung told him very detailed stories about the various restaurants he'd tried. Nodding occasionally to hide the fact that he'd lost track of what his hyung was talking about minutes ago. As there was but one thing that Soobin had in mind.

He got his answers.

And he's very happy of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting! Here is the 6th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line? Thank you so so so much for reading, as well as the kind and fun comments you're leaving on this work. I really love reading them. It really makes me even more motivated to write. Thank you so much! Take care!  
> Side note: While I was writing this chapter, I was listening Can't We Just Leave The Monster Alive? Idk but it somehow made it more fun? Hahahaha! I suggest you try listening to it as you read the chapter I guess. But yea, it's totally up to you. Take care!


	7. Your Smile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**Your Smile?**

* * *

"That was...fun." Soobin as he stood in front of his bed, lips slowly curling into a smile as his eyes slowly disappeared.

"Really fun! Aaaahh!" Soobin then exclaimed with the widest smile he can ever make, as he jumped on his bed. Immediately taking the closest pillow to hug it. Or rather, murder it, with how tight Soobin was hugging it. And the vigorous flailing that Soobin does as he rolled all around his bed.

"Aaaahh, I can't believe this." Soobin said in a muffled voice as he finally stopped murdering his pillow, hugging it gently this time as he buried his face onto it. Pausing for a few seconds, doing nothing but smile on his pillow. As he replayed the _fun_ that he had with his hyung which ended just minutes ago, over and over again. Vividly recalling the stories of his hyung, over and over again with a silly smile on his face.

And by recalling Yeonjun's stories, he meant recalling how Yeonjun's eyes widened as he lit up with excitement. How Yeonjun's lips pucker into a pout unconsciously as he told his stories. How Yeonjun's hands moved tirelessly as he did gestures to accompany his story. How Yeonjun's laughs change from tiny little chuckles into full blown loud laughter as he laughed at his own jokes. All which Soobin happily laughed along, despite most of them being awfully corny. As he, was too busy getting lost in thought. Staring at Yeonjun, with a silly smile on his face.

Soobin, then slowly let go of his pillow, slowly putting it aside as he lied on his back, facing his ceiling as he spread his arms.

"So this is what it feels...to fall in love again huh?" Soobin mumbled as he blankly stared at his ceiling. The silly smile on his face still not wiped off, as for some reason.

He just can't smiling.

Soobin asked, but Soobin knew. And he had never been so sure in his entire life's existence. That this is indeed, what it feels to fall in love.

Being all smiley and giggly as you think of that certain someone. Letting out tiny yelps and inconceivable words as you feel the inexplicable happiness brewing inside of you. Looking forward, to more of, everything with that person. Dying in anticipation and excitement, for the next memory to make with him. And just, wanting. 

To be with that person.

Soobin's heart then jumped multiple places as he heard a familiar ding. Immediately realizing who it was, he hurriedly scooped his phone off his nightstand, smiling almost immediately as he unlocked his phone. Letting out tiny little soundless screams, with a huge silly smile on his face as he finally opened the message.

Yes, this is indeed what it is. As Soobin's silly smile grew even wider. The happiness on his heart growing even bigger as he quickly saved the number before typing out his reply. Hands shaking as he excitedly typed. 

And as soon as Soobin sent his reply, he immediately threw himself back onto his bed. Lying on his back as he hovered his phone over his head. Rereading his hyung's message over and over again. The smile on his face never fading no matter how many times he reads the message. The smile growing even bigger on the contrary. Upon a few minutes of reading the message over and over, Soobin then chuckled. As he immediately realized that his hyung is probably, already asleep. Remembering a few moments ago, when the latter specifically said. "Wah, I'm so tired. My jaw hurts. I bet I'll fall right asleep after I sent you a Good night message." 

"Is a Good night message really necessary hyung? We'll see each other tomorrow anyway." Soobin said as he recited his number, while his hyung carefully saved it on his phone.

"Of course it is. That way, you'll know how much you mean to me." Yeonjun swiftly replied as his eyebrows curled when he had difficulties tapping his phone.

"Wah seriously this phone? Of course it would just have to hang, nooow of all possible times." Yeonjun complained, mumbling as he fumbled. Not noticing the silly smile Soobin doesn't even bother hiding anymore. 

Of course Soobin knew how important Good night messages are. While it might seem something minor to some, a little thing as they call it. It was something that he really loved. Something that made him extremely happy back then. Something that he always looked forward to. Something that made Soobin feel, loved.

"Ahh! Finally! It saved!" Yeonjun happily exclaimed as he faced Soobin looking like someone who just won the biggest prize in the world.

"Okaaay. We can go to sleep now?" Soobin asked before pretending to yawn.

"Yes! But you can't sleep until you got my message, okay?" Yeonjun then said with pleading eyes and a pout.

"Okaaay." Soobin cutely responded, a little nonchalantly. As if he wasn't dying on the inside to receive the message. As if he wasn't about to burst with excitement any moment.

"Okay! See you tomorrow then!" Yeonjun happily said before waving his hands. Something which Soobin returned before as he walked back his room.

"I can't believe that just happened."

Yeonjun mumbled as soon as he closed his door. Immediately walking towards his bed, pushing the blankets and pillows away as he sat. A huge smile he can't contain on his face as he held his phone. Looking at Soobin's name on his contacts with a smile of content and happiness. Yeonjun then chuckled as he held his jaw, opening his mouth widely as he exercised it. Laughing afterwards as he found it funny, how his jaw literally hurt from smiling. Something he didn't bother hiding, as he found no reason to hide it anyway. He still vividly remembers the intent and focused stares of Soobin as he listened to his stories. Something which definitely distracted him and caused his stories to go haywire. He lost track of the stories he's telling the moment he saw Soobin's occasional smiles as he listened. The cute tiny little nods he does as he agreed. "How can someone be that cute?" Yeonjun thought as he watched Soobin's bangs bounce gently before landing back onto the younger's forehead. Something that made Yeonjun say, "If that isn't cute, then I don't know what else can possibly be cute." And Yeonjun would've been lucky if it was all Soobin's cuteness that he saw. Because Yeonjun'd be damned if he didn't stutter at least a dozen times every time he saw Soobin's serious and intense stare. Something that kills him all the same ever since the first time he saw it. Something that never fails to make Yeonjun's heart move into places it shouldn't be. 

"I can't believe that guy." Yeonjun then whispered as he still, and probably wouldn't, get over with the younger's duality. How one minute he's melting Yeonjun melt out of his cuteness, then the next he's making Yeonjun rock solid, almost unable to move even, with his 'hotness'. Again, something Yeonjun never thought he'd say when referring to Soobin. 

Yeonjun still vividly remembers the first time he saw the guy. He was on his balcony watching the view for the first time, having just moved into the place recently. He sat on his chair as he hovered his phone over the railings, trying to take a photo of the beautiful dark skies. When suddenly, he heard a door swung open from nearby. He immediately turned to find a tall young man lazily dragging himself towards the railings on his balcony. Hands pressed on them as he stood motionless. Yeonjun was surprised, and immediately curious of the young man. He then watched the young man, when he suddenly noticed something. The feint sounds of tears that are desperately being tried to be held in. Yeonjun immediately felt sorry for young man, growing sad even. As he saw the young man wiping his eyes, confirming that he indeed was crying. Yeonjun immediately wanted to call the young man, but hesitated. As of course, it isn't exactly that easy to talk to a stranger. Let alone a crying stranger. Yeonjun opted to observe instead. He watched as the young man continued crying, frantically wiping his eyes of the seemingly unending tears. Desperately holding himself in from making any noises. Something which for some reason, just kept on breaking Yeonjun's heart more and more. And so, he took a deep breath before yelling out.

"Ya!"

Which immediately startled the young man, almost jumping out of surprise even. He then watched as the young man immediately turn to his direction, looking surprised before desperately rubbing off the still flowing tears on his eyes before responding.

"Y-yes?" The young man shyly replied with uncertainty, on why the other young from the other balcony just suddenly called him.

"Stop crying!" Yeonjun ordered, which made the young man look at him with confusion. Before letting a chuckle of disbelief before responding.

"Why? Can't I cry on my balcony?" The young man replied.

"First of all, how old are you?" Yeonjun immediately asked. Causing the young man to once again, look at him with confusion before responding.

"21. Why?" The young man responded.

"Well I'm 22. That makes me your hyung. So you'll need to call me hyung." Yeonjun swiftly explained. Earning a look of shock and disbelief from the young man, who failed to say anything as he remained speechless.

"What's your name?" Yeonjun then followed up, which the young man took a few seconds before replying.

"Soobin, Choi Soobin." The young man shyly replied.

"I'm Yeonjun. And from now on, you will not cry as long as I'm here."

Yeonjun chuckled as he laughed at himself. Realizing how silly he sounded when he first met the young man. He probably looked silly too he thought. But he can confidently say, that he has no regrets. His early desire to simply prevent the young man from crying, not wanting to see his neighbor cry every night. Grew to him wanting to take care of him. And before he knew it, he kept on growing fonder and fonder of him. With him wanting to make the younger smile, to him ending up being the one smiling.

With their silly conversations growing from small random stuff just to pass time, to actual relevant and deep conversations. Until finally, it wasn't just conversations.

Yeonjun smiled as he adjusted himself on his bed, lying his head comfortable on his pillow. Stretching as he yawned, before fumbling on his phone. Typing out a message as he tried to stay awake. Holding his phone onto his chest after sending send. A wide smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Soobin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the wait! Here is the 7th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line? As of now, I finally have a tentative plan regarding the chapter span of this work. With 13 Chapters being the shortest, and 15 Chapters being the longest. I am not yet totally sure whether it would be 13 or 15, but it would definitely fall from 13 to 15 Chapters. Having that, thank you so much for reading and patiently waiting! Thank you so much for all the support and kind words! Stay safe!


	8. My Happiness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**My Happiness?**

* * *

Happy, giggly, excited. Words that Soobin, never in his life, imagined would describe his morning. In fact, Soobin never imagined he would even be up in the morning. This, everything, is definitely something new. Soobin thought to himself as he stared at his ceiling with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know why, but for the first time in forever. He was happy, giggly, and excited to wake up. Well, kind of. As while Soobin is indeed happy, giggly and excited. His despise of movement is still well and present. So, he lied on his bed, yawning as he stretched. Before immediately taking his phone. And almost immediately, upon finding that there is indeed, the thing he was looking for. His smile grew even wider. Which at this point, is starting to hurt Soobin's jaw already. And never in Soobin's life, had he imagined that his jaw would actually hurt from smiling. And never in Soobin's life, had he imagined, that he would love it.

He unlocked his phone, smile never fading as he did so. Tapping, and scrolling, until finally, he found it. A short and simple message from Yeonjun, sent two hours ago. The time Soobin assumed the latter woke up. "Good morning Soobinie...Ahh, I already miss you. Can't wait for later..." Soobin mumbled as he kept on rereading and rereading the message. Almost forgetting to reply as he immediately got overwhelmed with happiness. Something which wash over him and woke him up entirely. He immediately typed, still, with the silly smile on his face as he managed to send a reply within less than half a minute of typing. The message he sent was short and simple as well. A short "Good morning hyung! I miss you too. See you later!" Which Soobin couldn't help but get flustered about, thinking how flirty and clingy they sound.

Soobin went over his bathroom, phone in hand, as he readied himself. For what exactly? He didn't know as well, but for some reason. He couldn't help but make himself look as presentable as he could. Although, truth be told. Soobin could wear nothing but rags and he would still look really presentable. 

He immediately started brushing his teeth, lazily scrolling through his messages as he tried rereading the message he just sent. When he almost choked upon realizing that it was already read, and replied. He immediately took the brush out of his mouth as he coughed, laughing shortly as he lightly tapped his forehead. Yeonjun's reply was nothing but a simple "😘" But Soobin would be lying if he says it didn't make his heart bounce around like crazy. He then giggled before sending the same emoji back. When another one was sent. And before the two could know it, they already found themselves in the middle of a battle on who will send the last "😘"

Soobin giggled as he surrendered, telling Yeonjun that he won. When Yeonjun's next reply caught him off guard.

Soobin paused as he tried collecting his thoughts. Soobin, being the anxious person he is, immediately ran countless thoughts and questions on his mind. The most being "Why?" 

Did he do something? Why did Yeonjun sound so serious? Why was there no emoji? Why does he want to call? Is he okay? Are they okay?

Yes, these questions sound silly, but as silly as it sounds. Even the most minor and little of things never go unnoticed to Soobin. And to be fair, it never does to any anxious person.

Soobin held his sink as he tried calming himself down. Telling himself that he's okay, that they're okay. That nothing is wrong. But the thing is, even though Soobin knows that they are okay. That nothing is wrong, his stupid brain won't allow him to believe it. It was as if, there was something, an inner voice, waiting inside the most well-hidden place inside Soobin. Waiting, to attack him. Waiting, to tell him that things are not okay. Waiting, to destroy his happiness.

When suddenly, Yeonjun sent another message.

_"Soobinie? Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I sounded off! I'm sorry if I caused you to overthink. I just wanted to hear your voice. Please be okay."_

And just like that, the entangled thoughts wrapping around Soobin's mind came loose. The tight grip clutching his heart, vanished.

A smile of not just relief, but happiness as well forming on his lips.

As it was then, that Soobin knew. He definitely got the right person.

The person, who won't call his overthinking, overreacting. The person who won't blame him for his feeling that way, but instead understand and help him. 

And the person, that he would like to be, his person.

"Hmm? Why's he not responding?" Yeonjun mumbled to himself as he carefully sliced vegetables on his chopping board. Eyeing the phone he laid out beside him as he waited.

Bothered, he decided to pause his work and check whether the message he sent was read or not. Thinking, that maybe Soobin is doing something. But immediately found it to be not the case when the message was in fact, already read.

"He literally replies as soon as he read the message." Yeonjun mumbled as he scrolled up, checking the time stamps of their conversation. And was proven right when each message, whether it be his or Soobin's, were sent within almost the same minute after the other.

"Maybe he's busy?" Yeonjun mumbled as he waited. Eyeing his phone intensely as the minute passed. And then, another. But still, no reply.

"Ohh no..." Soobin gasped as his eyes widened. Immediately realizing what had happened, he typed out another message.

"Soobinie? Are you okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry I sounded off! I'm sorry if I caused you to overthink. I just wanted to hear your voice. Please be okay." Yeonjun mumbled as he sent his message. Fingers tirelessly knocking on the table as he waited anxiously. Worried sick, and mad at himself for forgetting. 

It was something that the younger told him one night, during one of their many late night conversations.

\---

"What do I hate about myself?" The younger mumbled as he looked at Yeonjun, elbows lazily resting on the railing as he faced the older.

"Yeah, I mean. We all have something we hate about ourselves right." Yeonjun replied, sitting on his chair as he laid his arms on the railing, chin resting on them as he waited.

"No no, I mean...Yes yes you're right. What I mean was, how did our conversation jump from what is my favorite horror movie into what do I hate about myself?" The younger explained before giggling.

"Ahh, well. Should't you be used to that by now?" Yeonjun replied with a smile as he played with his hair. 

"Well, I guess you're right hyung." Soobin mumbled as he scratched his ear, humming as he think.

"I guess, how much of an overthinker I am? How anxious I get sometimes?" Soobin said with uncertainty as he waited for the older's response.

"Hmm, I see. Overthinker how?" Yeonjun asked in a soft voice.

"Uhm...let's see." Soobin mumbled as he stared at the deep below.

"Like if someone messaged me 'Soobin' and just that. I'd feel really really really worried." Soobin started as he stared at Yeonjun's eyes.

"If someone I've been talking to...like...ahh, how do I say this. Like if someone I've been talking to, change...tone? I get really worried." Soobin explained, unsure if the older would get him.

"Ahh, I see. Yeah yeah I get it. Like let's say I've been talking to you like..." Yeonjun mumbled as he stood.

"YAAAAAA SOOOOOBIIIIN-AAAAH" Yeonjun yelled, surprising the younger and waking up at least half a dozen of their neighbors.

"Wae? Wae? Hussshhh Yeonjun-hyung!" Soobin tried stopping the older.

"OKAAAAAAAY." Yeonjun yelled before sitting back down his chair.

"Wah, seriously this hyung. I can't believe you." Soobin said as he shook his head, looking around as if he was waiting for an angry neighbor to come yell at them any moment.

"Then if I suddenly was like."

"Soobin." Yeonjun said with a serious tone and expression.

"Wah, seriously this hyung." Soobin said in disbelief once again.

"But yeah, something like that hyung." Soobin then confirmed.

"It's just that...I don't know. Whenever someone changes tone when talking to me, I can't help but feel that I did something. Or something bad happened." Soobin explained.

"I see I see, noted."

\---

"God, I was so stupid. And all that with just me wanting to hear his fucking voice." Yeonjun cursed as he flicked his forehead, upset, and disappointed at himself. Wishing nothing but for the younger to be fine. And while the thought of him, and Soobin being together, getting ruined by his carelessness did flash on his mind. It wasn't his main concern. As all that he had in mind, was wishing, praying, hoping, for the younger to be fine. Because damn, if Soobin ended up crying because of him. Him, of all people. Yeonjun doesn't know what he'll do.

When suddenly, Yeonjun's phone lit up, with Soobin's name appearing as the younger tried calling him. Yeonjun immediately accepted the call, and as soon as he did, he immediately apologized. Over and over, asking if Soobin was fine. 

"Aigoo, I'm fine Junnie." The younger's assured him, followed by a chuckle. Which almost immediately managed to put Yeonjun at ease. As he know exactly when the younger is faking his laugh or not. And thank God for Yeonjun being so so so fond at hearing the younger's laugh. And thank God for his corny dad-jokes that allowed him to hear Soobin's fake laughs. 

"I'm so sorry Soobin-ah. I didn't mean to, I just got too lost in thought and...all I could think of earlier was wanting to hear your voice." Yeonjun sadly mumbled.

"Aigoo, I already told you, it's okay hyung. Besides, I'm happy you remembered." Soobin said, and for some reason, Yeonjun knew that the younger, blushed?

"I-of course. I mean, I may not look like it...but I actually listen to everything you're saying." Yeonjun shyly mumbled.

"Really? Even when you're too lost in thought and could do nothing but stare at me?" The younger teased.

"Yes." Yeonjun replied without hesitation.

"Aahh, I see." The younger said, when Yeonjun realized that Soobin was trying to hold a laugh in.

"Ya? What's funny? You're holding a laugh right now aren't you?!" Yeonjun accused.

"W-what? No?" Soobin replied. Or rather, lied.

"Ya! I know exactly how you sound when you're trying to hold a laugh in! You can't lie to me!" Yeonjun confidently said.

"Wah, really? And how did you know that then?" Soobin asked, as he continued trying to hold in, not just his laughter but his happiness as well. As he in fact, knew exactly how.

"Ya! You're just messing with me now aren't ya?!" The older exclaimed, something which immediately made the younger burst out into laughter.

"Hyung?" Soobin then asked after settling down.

"What?" Yeonjun asked, trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Want to come over?" The younger asked.

Making Yeonjun pause silent and still, as he tried processing whether he heard it correctly or not. And Yeonjun would be lying, if he says that he almost didn't die out of excitement with the thought.

"Come over?" Yeonjun asked, trying to sound as nonchalantly as he could. Holding his excitement in as best as he could.

He was then surprised when he heard Soobin giggle.

"Ya!" Yeonjun immediately exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry hyung. It's just cute how you're trying to hold your excitement in." The younger replied.

"A-Wh-" Yeonjun tried speaking, but found himself speechless as he knew that Soobin was indeed right. And, that there is probably no use denying.

"How?!" Was the only word Yeonjun managed to say.

"Well, probably the same answer to with how you were able to tell if I'm trying to hold my laughter or not hyung." The younger explained.

"Anywaay, just message me when you're ready to come over hyung. I'll just go take a bath. See you later!" Soobin said before giggling, hearing nothing but an "Okay, sure, bye, see you." from Yeonjun. Who, is now redder than anything red that exists.

"So cute." Soobin mumbled to himself as soon as he ended the call. Finding it adorable how obviously flustered and excited his hyung was. Before finding himself back inside his bathroom as he prepared to take a bath.

"Want to come over?" Soobin mumbled as he repeated what he told his hyung, cringing as he walked towards his shower.

"Being that bold doesn't suit me at all. Ahh, so cringey" Soobin said as he continued cringing at himself, mildly regretting his words, or at least his delivery as he slowly removed his clothes before entering the shower.

"Well, at least it's done." Soobin mumbled before turning his shower on. The cold water spraying on him as he slowly feel the warmth of his body fade away. 

"Choi Yeonjun." Soobin thought to himself as he closed his eyes, ruffling his hair with shampoo as he continued his train of thoughts.

Unconsciously, smiling with just the thought of that one name. Something he never thought he would do upon hearing it. 

The name of his ridiculously bold and expressive neighbor.

The name of the young man he had just met.

The name of the stupidly amazing person he can't help but fall for.

The name of his hyung, who grew out not to be just his hyung.

The name of the person, who now became, his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 8th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line? And just to say in advance, there would be no smut next chapter. It would just be wholesome fluff full of cuddling and other stuff. Just to avoid getting your hopes up for smut. Hahahaha! See you next chapter and take care!


	9. Your Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**Your Next?**

* * *

"You can do this. You can do this Choi Yeonjun. I can do this. I am Choi Yeonjun. I can do this."

Yeonjun repeatedly told himself as he sat himself in front of his mirror. Already dressed and ready to go, as he of course, immediately readied himself right after Soobin ended the call. Yeonjun stared at himself, a somewhat content look on his face as he thought there's no way the younger wouldn't find him cute. He was after all, wearing the cutest outfit he could ever imagine. Something he thought he would surely melt upon seeing Soobin wearing it. Yeonjun immediately smiled at the thought, as his nervousness slowly fade away. Replaced by excitement, to finally be able to somewhat get closer to Soobin. Both literally, and figuratively. While there was no denying that the two had gotten closer over time, Yeonjun couldn't help but think that actually being inside Soobin's apartment, being actually in arm's reach, is something more, intimate. It was also something Yeonjun never imagined would happen, as deep down, Yeonjun had thought that they would be just what they were.

Two strangers, talking the night away on their balconies. Until eventually, they don't. 

Yeonjun let out a little sigh, sad of the thought. Before smiling, happy. That it would continue being just a thought. As here they were now. No longer strangers.

Yeonjun let out a long sigh as he lightly slapped his cheeks. Staring at his reflection one last time, before taking his phone to message Soobin. He's coming.

"I hope I look well." Soobin mumbled as he stared at himself, wearing the most comfortable and presentable clothes he could think of. Which of course, were his favorite grey hoodie and sweatpants. Soobin considered wearing something a bit more formal, but went against it as he thought that he is literally on his own apartment anyway. And they are literally going to do nothing but hang out inside his room. Lie around, and maybe, even cuddle he thought. So there's no real reason to wear something so, formal. Soobin propped his hood on his head, contemplating whether he'll leave it on or not. Whichever will look better he thought, before laughing at the sight.

"I bet Yeonjun-hyung would think I look stupid if I leave this on" Soobin thought, arguing on his mind that they are inside a room, why would someone leave a hood on. 

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, checking it out immediately. To of course, be met with a message from the older. Who, from his message, was now inside his apartment. Asking for directions, or to be exact, which number was his room exactly. Not wanting to knock on the wrong one. Soobin opted to call instead, something Soobin used to hate doing. As he would always rather communicate through messages. But something he didn't mind, if it was Yeonjun.

"Ahh-hello? I'm walking up the stairs Bin." He heard Yeonjun's voice, along with his footsteps as he made his way up.

"I see. I'm on the fifth floor Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin said as he walked towards his door.

"Well, I figured." Yeonjun said before chuckling.

"Ahh! You're right!" Soobin said as he realized, of course Yeonjun would know what floor he's on. Their rooms are literally almost right next to each other.

Yeonjun laughed.

"Soo, which room is yours?" Yeonjun asked as he neared.

"Ahh, I'm already standing by my door hyung. You'll see me immediately." Soobin explained.

"I see, that works. Thank you Bin. Almooost there." Yeonjun said before pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

Soobin then giggled as he waited patiently. Eyes on the stairs as he wait for the very impossible to miss bright blonde hair to pop up.

Seconds passed, which wrapped Soobin more and more with both excitement and nervousness. Curiosity as well, as he wondered what his hyung wore. It was no denying that despite seeing him literally on his daily clothes, Yeonjun still wore clothes at such great tastes. Making such simple clothes appear luxurious, or was it because of Yeonjun himself? Soobin thought. Yeonjun was both cute and handsome, and not only was he cute and handsome. He had this very distinct look that separates him from the usual handsome type of guy. Was it his fox-like features? Soobin thought as he giggled. Suddenly, another thought passed Soobin's mind. Soobin wondered, why, and how, is Choi Yeonjun single? Was there someone after Beomgyu? The name that Soobin remembers as Choi Yeonjun's former. The guy that actually had Choi Yeonjun. And not just had, but his first. Soobin's thoughts were then interrupted upon the sight of something popping up the stairs, along with the very audible footsteps growing closer. 

"Ohh?" Soobin gasped as Yeonjun finally popped up, bright blonde hair seemingly glowing with how out of place it was on the apartments interior. Soobin immediately waved upon meeting Yeonjun's gaze, which Yeonjun immediately returned. When suddenly, both stopped. Eyes wide in surprise as they finally saw each other.

"Y-ya!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he walked closer, eyes wide in disbelief along with a silly smile on his face.

"H-how?" Soobin asked, wondering as he scanned Yeonjun from top to bottom. Wearing a grey hoodie, along with a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Were you spying on me? Bin?" Yeonjun joked as he finally arrived in front of Soobin's door.

"Aigoo, were YOU spying on me? Hyung?" Soobin returned the question.

"Hah? Of course not. But, wow." Yeonjun paused as he stared at Soobin. Amazed, although unsure if it's due to the fact that they actually wore the same thing. Or if it's due to the fact that Soobin just looks so amazing in it.

"You're cute." Yeonjun mumbled, although it was actually something that he meant to say on his mind. 

"You're cuter you know?" Soobin suddenly said. 

"I know." Yeonjun mumbled as he grew flustered. Something he stopped trying to fight nor hide. Well, who wouldn't he thought.

As not only was Soobin actually wearing the cutest set of clothes that Yeonjun had always had in mind, but Soobin actually complimented him. 

"Soo, hyung. Are you going in or not?" Soobin asked as he opened his door wider.

"Ahh! Yes, of course. Of course." Yeonjun said as he slowly helped himself in. The same mixture of excitement and nervousness as he finally had his foot inside. Head slowly turning from side to side, eyes wandering places as he examined Soobin's room. Soobin guided him onto his bed, where Soobin's laptop sat still. Various chips laid on top of a nearby chair, along with a bowl to pour it into. 

"Ahh, let me get the sodas hyung." Soobin said as he hurriedly walk towards his ref. Yeonjun slowly sat on the bed, thinking "So this is where Soobin sleeps." Finding himself lightly bouncing on the bed with how fun and bouncy the bed actually was. At least, way fun and bouncy than his he thought. Yeonjun took the chance to look even more around as Soobin prepared their drinks. Yeonjun took a look at Soobin's night stand, and found a simple yet cute light-blue lamp. A very unique and cute choice Yeonjun thought. Beside the lamp, was a pair of light-blue eyeglasses. "Hmm? I don't remember him telling something about having poor eyesight." Yeonjun mumbled as he leaned closer to look. 

"Ahh, I haven't told you yet hyung, have I?" Soobin's voice suddenly called. Holding two huge bottles of soda, which he handed one to Yeonjun.

"Thank you." Yeonjun mumbled as Soobin climbed on his bed, moving upwards until his back finally reached his headboard. Soobin then looked at Yeonjun, who looked as if he was waiting for permission to join him. Something which Soobin gave with a smile and taps on the space beside him. Yeonjun smiled back as he crawled towards Soobin, lying his back on the headboard as well shortly. 

"It's not like I have really really really poor vision, but yeah I guess I do." Soobin said before leaning to get his eyeglasses. 

"I can see well anything within like...1 meter? 2 meters? From me...I guess." Soobin said as he slowly wore his glasses.

"How do I look?" Soobin asked before smiling.

"Cute of course." Yeonjun answered without hesitation.

"Aigoo, thank you~" Soobin giggled as he removed his glasses.

"But I bet you're cuter hyung." Soobin said as he handed his glasses to Yeonjun.

"Yeah, I know." Yeonjun playfully said before wearing the glasses.

"So, how do I look?" Yeonjun asked before winking.

"Was going to say cute before you winked hyung." Soobin teased as he took his glasses back.

"Well, you still thought I was cute. That's more than enough." Yeonjun said before sticking his tongue out.

"Soo, what do you want to do hyung?" Soobin suddenly asked.

"Uhh..." Yeonjun trailed, as he himself actually doesn't know what he wants to do. Anything is fine he thought, as long as it's with Soobin. So that's exactly what he replied.

"Anything. as long as it's with you." Yeonjun said as he rested his back on the headboard once again. Eyes wandering the room once again.

"Do you mind...doing nothing then?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun paused, smiling yet again before he answered.

"As long as it's with you." 

"That's...nice?" Soobin said as he looked at the older. Unsure what to say really. Causing an awkward pause after Yeonjun giggled.

"This is...nice?" Soobin then said as he looked at the older, referring to the silence that the two share.

"It is." Yeonjun immediately replied, relaxing himself more as he closed his eyes.

"Are you really like, fine with just...this? Doing nothing?" Soobin asked, concerned. As he thought to himself that he wouldn't want to bore Yeonjun to death on their first actual? hangout. 

"Mmmhm" Yeonjun nodded.

"You really really really sure?" Soobin probed.

"Hmm? Why? Is there you wanna do? I don't mind." Yeonjun said after opening his eyes, eyeing Soobin while his head still rested on the headboard.

"N-nothing really. But I don't mind doing whatever you want to do hyung. I don't want you to think I'm...boring." Soobin replied.

"Boring? You? No way." Yeonjun smiled as he reached for his soda. Taking a short sip before placing it back down the floor beside him.

"Besides, what I enjoy is the company of the person. Not the activities." Yeonjun added.

"W-wow." The only word Soobin managed to mumble, despite the train of happiness running around his brain. 

Soobin, never had an image of a "perfect man" on his mind. As Soobin believed that there is no such thing as perfection on this world. Let alone a perfect person.

But for Yeonjun to be not only very good looking, very caring, very attentive, and all those other very things that keep Soobin thinking of him every night, but to be a person who actually enjoys doing nothing with him, without finding him boring, him who despises moving on his very being, well. Soobin may or may not have just an image for his perfect man.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" Soobin whispered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Yeonjun asked as he leaned forward. 

"Nothing." Soobin said with a smile.

"Soo, I guess I don't need to open my laptop and find some cliche movie or something for us to watch then?" Soobin asked as he took his laptop.

"Hahahaha, yeah you don't need to. Besides, I'd rather watch you than some cliche movie." Yeonjun said.

"Not in a creepy way of course!" Yeonjun immediately added.

"Wah, that's so creepy Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin teased Yeonjun.

"Aish this brat." Yeonjun replied as he pouted.

"You're literally just a year older than me hyung. Stop calling me a brat." Soobin said before crawling to get the bowl of chips.

"Then stop being a brat." Yeonjun said as he watched Soobin open a couple pack of chips before pouring them onto the bowl.

"Should we sit on the floor? Or somewhere?" Yeonjun asked.

"Ahh, no no. It's fine. I've already mastered the art of eating without leaving crumbs on my bed." Soobin assured Yeonjun as he crawled back onto his spot.

"Well, you may have. But I'm not exactly a pro in eating without leaving crumbs on your bed you know?" Yeonjun replied.

"Ahh, it's not that hard really hyung." Soobin said as he placed the bowl by his chest, taking a chip before placing it on his mouth.

"See?" Soobin proudly said as he chewed with content.

"I guess." Yeonjun mumbled as Soobin shoved the bowl towards him.

"Fine." Yeonjun said he copied what Soobin did, taking a chip as he hovered it on the bowl, before eating it.

"See?" Soobin said before taking the bowl to take another.

"Don't tell me you always eat on your bed?" Yeonjun asked, while his face contorted into a "Depending on your answer I'd whoop your ass" look.

"Well...would you like me less if I tell you that I do?" Soobin boldly asked as he licked his fingers. 

"W-ha. Wah, this brat." Yeonjun sighed as he shook his head in disbelief. Both in disbelief that Soobin probably does, and the fact that Soobin had suddenly became at least 10 times good at flirting, for no reason at all.

"Don't worry hyung, my bed is still clean. I don't like getting bugs disturbing my sleep anyway." Soobin assured Yeonjun before drinking his soda.

"Well..." Yeonjun trailed as he looked at the sheets, which were in fact clean.

"So Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin suddenly called before sliding down to full on lie on his back.

"Don't you think now is about a good time for your really really random questions." 

"Ohh? I thought you hated those." Yeonjun said as he looked at Soobin.

"Come closer, I can't hear you hyung." Soobin said as he lightly tugged Yeonjun's hoodie closer.

"O-okay, wait." Yeonjun said as he slid himself down little by little. Already flustered, with how close they are finally getting. Literally.

"Are you not comfortable hyung?" Soobin asked as soon as Yeonjun's eyes met Soobin's.

"No no no, I'm good. I like this." Yeonjun immediately said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Really? Then why aren't you looking at me?" Soobin said with his deep voice. Which at this point, made Yeonjun almost certain that Soobin is both an angel and a devil.

"Ya! Why are you suddenly that flirty?!" Yeonjun exclaimed. Shocking Soobin who almost punched Yeonjun with how surprised he got.

"Why? You don't like me being like this hyung?" Soobin asked as he hold his laughter in.

"Of course I do! on't! I don't! You're killing me!" Yeonjun protested.

"I see, okay hyung. I'll stop then." Soobin said before turning to his side, facing his back towards Yeonjun.

"Wah, this brat." Yeonjun gasped as he waited for Soobin to turn around, but he didn't.

"Was I annoying?" Yeonjun heard Soobin ask.

"Of course not!" Yeonjun immediately answered.

"You don't need to lie hyung." Soobin mumbled.

"No! Really, you're not!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he lightly tugged Soobin's hood, hoping to make the younger turn back.

"Was I making you uncomfortable? Was I coming off too hard?" Soobin asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that, aaaahh." Yeonjun surrendered.

"It's just that you suddenly became really good at making me flustered for no reason at all. It's embarrassing you know." Yeonjun said softly.

"That's cute." Soobin said before quickly turning towards Yeonjun.

"See! You're doing it again!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he lightly pushed Soobin away.

"Okay." Soobin said before turning his back once again.

"No!" Yeonjun called as he instinctively hugged Soobin.

"Ohh?" Soobin lightly gasped as he felt Yeonjun's arms envelope him into a hug. The older's body wrapped around his with an odd sense of warmth and comfort. 

"Ahh, I'm sorry." Yeonjun shyly apologized as he slowly unwrapped his arms around Soobin, when he suddenly felt Soobin grab his hand.

"No, I like this." Soobin whispered, as he guided Yeonjun's hand back.

"Really?" Yeonjun nervously asked.

"Of course hyung." Soobin said as he held Yeonjun's hand.

"This is...nice?" Yeonjun said, as if it wasn't what he had always wanted.

"It is." Soobin whispered as he closed his eyes. Feeling the most comfort he had ever felt in months, or even years he thought. If it weren't for the fact that Yeonjun was his guest, he would've fallen asleep already. Content, and at peace. Having the arms of the person you love wrapped around you, their warmth around you as you drift to sleep. Who wouldn't like that? Soobin thought as he unconsciously smiled.

"C-can you turn around?" Soobin heard Yeonjun ask. Soobin followed, as he slowly and carefully turned. Yeonjun's arms loosen just enough for him to turn, before wrapping back as he finished.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Yeonjun suddenly asked as he stared at Soobin's face. A face he would never get tired of looking at, nor calling cute.

"You already asked me that for at least 10 times this past week hyung." Soobin said before giggling. Eyes disappearing as he laughed. Dimples appearing every time he smiled.

"That's what I wanted to see." Yeonjun thought to himself as his heart fluttered. His lips unconsciously curving into a smile.

"Bin?" Yeonjun called.

"Hyung?" Soobin replied as he felt Yeonjun's hand shift on the back of his head.

"Will you be mine?" Yeonjun asked.

"You-yours?" Soobin asked in surprise.

"Yes." Yeonjun replied with a smile.

"Yours? Like, as in yours?" Soobin asked, flustered. As if he wasn't flirting with everything he's got just mere minutes ago. 

"You're so cute." Yeonjun said as he brushed their foreheads together.

"Yours hyung? Like as in officially? Like, your next boyfriend?" Soobin asked, not even bothering to reply with the older's previous compliment.

"No." Yeonjun said as he lightly pressed his finger onto Soobin's beautiful lips to hush him.

"My last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading that 9th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line? Thank you so much for waiting and I'm sorry it took a little bit longer! I hope you enjoyed reading this one, and remember. Always stay safe! See you next chapter!


	10. My Tears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**My Tears?**

* * *

"Bin?"

Soobin heard Yeonjun call, a somewhat different tone from his usual. Somewhat, warm and gentle. Almost as if, Yeonjun's voice itself was enveloping him into a hug.

"Hyung?"

Soobin mumbled, almost startled as he felt Yeonjun's hand on the back of his head. Surprise and nervousness mixing up on his stomach, and maybe, even on his chest.

"Will you be mine?"

Soobin's eyes shot up, wide and almost sparkling upon hearing those four words. Something he was definitely not expecting. Or maybe, he did?

"You-yours?"

Soobin stuttered, trying to play it off as if he has no idea what Yeonjun meant. When in reality, he knows exactly what Yeonjun meant. And he is absolutely dying, to yell "Yes!"

"Yes." 

Soobin heard Yeonjun answer. Not like it wasn't the answer he was expecting anyway.

"Yours? Like, as in yours?"

Soobin asked once again. At this point, he wasn't sure why he's still bothering to ask. When he knows exactly what Yeonjun's answer would be.

"You're so cute."

Soobin would be lying if he said that didn't make him blus. Yeonjun's comment, along with the brushing of their foreheads, was definitely enough to make him turn red.

"Yours hyung? Like as in officially? Like, your next boyfriend?"

Soobin probed. As one, two, hell even three confirmations are not enough to Soobin at this point. He wants to hear it. 

"No."

Soobin felt Yeonjun's finger pressed on his lips as the older hushed him. His nervousness somewhat growing bigger as he waited for Yeonjun's next words.

"My last." 

Soobin heard Yeonjun say, softly. A fond smile, no, the fondest smile on his face as he answered. And at the point, Soobin was almost moved into tears. Happiness, joy, content, excitement, relief, everything, welling up inside him. Mixing up inside him, as if it was brewing the most wonderful thing in the world. Something beautiful, something magical, something perfect. That one thing, that Soobin has been waiting for, wanting, all his life. The reason he held on for so long. The reason he never jumped. That one thing that he's been praying for, wishing, every single night. That thing, that even now. Soobin still could not explain. No matter how hard he thinks, no matter how hard he tries to put them into words, he still finds himself speechless, smiling like an idiot as he look at the person that managed to give him, that one thing he doesn't know. 

Soobin's eyes grew wider, as a sudden realization hit him.

That maybe, all this time. It wasn't something that he has been looking for all along. And that maybe, the reason why he still could not know what it was, despite everything, was because it never was a something. 

But a someone.

"Ohh? Why are you crying?" He heard Yeonjun's voice, which was immediately followed by the feeling of warmth from Yeonjun's fingers. As the older wiped his tears away.

"I-I'm not crying." Soobin tried denying, but from the warmth on his eyes, and the very visible streaks of tears falling down his cheeks. Even he knew that it was pretty obvious. That yes, he was crying.

"Ahh, was I that bad? That I made you cry with just asking you to be mine?" Yeonjun joked as he took his handkerchief, gently wiping Soobin's still flowing tears as he slowly sat themselves up.

"Yes." Soobin playfully said as he took the handkerchief from Yeonjun, wiping his tears away as he lightly punched the older on his shoulder.

"Ahh, I wasn't expecting this hyung." Soobin said as he started settling down.

"Which one? That I would you ask you to be my boyfriend? Or that you would suddenly cry after I asked you?" Yeonjun asked before chuckling.

"Both...I guess." Soobin mumbled as he finally finished wiping his tears.

"Well, I thought you would be well too used to my randomness by now." Yeonjun explained.

"Doesn't mean it would be less surprising hyung." Soobin said as he handed Yeonjun's handkerchief back.

"Well, to be fair. It wasn't exactly random." Yeonjun said as he looked at Soobin's face. 

"What do you mean hyung?" Soobin asked, eyes slightly wider as he waited.

"Ahh, you're always so cute when you look like that." Yeonjun didn't even bother holding back.

"Aigoo! Whatever hyung. So, what do you mean?" Soobin asked after lightly punching the older on his shoulder once again.

"I mean, ahh. How do I explain this? Like, I've been thinking about it for quite some time now." Yeonjun started, while Soobin listened.

"To be honest, I wasn't really sure if you like me- I mean, yeah I know you like me. But like, I wasn't sure if you like me enough, that you'd actually want to be my boyfriend."

"You mean love? If I love you hyung?" Soobin interrupted.

"Y-yeah." Yeonjun mumbled, somewhat shyly. As he immediately looked down the sheets.

"So, since you finally asked me. Does that mean you finally became certain that I love you? Hyung?" Soobin playfully asked, bringing his head towards Yeonjun. Catching the older's eyes which the latter tried dodging.

"I mean, not exactly." Yeonjun muttered.

"Hmm? Then, why ask me now?" Soobin asked as he sat still.

"I don't know." Yeonjun softly said as he too sat still, his eyes now meeting Soobin's.

"Or maybe I do." 

"Aaaahh! Make your mind up hyung! Do you know or not?" Soobin whined as he lightly hit Yeonjun's shoulders over and over.

"Okay okay! wait!" Yeonjun pleaded, as Soobin's light hits started becoming, not light.

"I guess, when I looked at you. When I saw your face, your smile." Yeonjun said, a serious tone as he continued.

"Something inside me told me, that that face, that smile, is something that I love seeing. Something that I would love to keep on seeing. Something I would not want to lose..."

"And I guess...I got scared. That...if I, if we, continue... you know? Not actually being...you know? Boyfriends. Then, I might lose that smile one day...I might lose you."

"So, even if I'm not one hundred percent sure, that you...like me, enough to want me to be yours, I still had to, you know? Try." Yeonjun smiled, a small and gentle smile before he continued.

"So even if you reject me, or if you're still not ready. Then at least...you know that I like-no...love you. That I love you, and I want you to be mine." Yeonjun finished, biting his lip immediately after as he slowly feel himself turning hot and red. Shy and flustered, that he just said the words he said.

And although deep inside Yeonjun, he was proud and relieved. That he managed to say what he wanted to say, and convey his feelings as best as he could. His body still cannot hide the fact that he is flustered as hell.

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, the same way Yeonjun looked at him. An odd look. A look with a mixture of different things that don't even go with each other. The main ones being, happiness, surprise, and nervousness. 

"Wow." Soobin finally broke the silence, after staring at Yeonjun for so long without saying a word.

"I-" Yeonjun mumbled, although he wasn't exactly sure of the words he want to say. Or whether he has any more words to say at all.

Soobin sighed, a deep and heavy sigh. As he returned to looking at Yeonjun, speechless.

"I'm...sorry? Did I make you uncomfortable? If you're still not ready, or...if you don't feel the same way abou-" 

"Shhh" Soobin shushed Yeonjun. Which the older immediately followed.

"Yes." Soobin whispered.

"Yes?" Yeonjun asked.

"You asked me, didn't you hyung? If I will be yours." Soobin asked as he looked at the older with a smile.

"My answer is yes." Soobin repeated.

Yeonjun stared at Soobin for a moment, as he slowly process Soobin's words. Something which didn't take him long, as his face immediately lit up. Mouth wide open, accompanied with a very huge smile. Eyes sparkling, almost of tears as Yeonjun did his best to not cry out of joy. Something Yeonjun realized he's bad at, as he immediately felt something run down his cheek.

"Aigoo! Don't cry hyung!" Soobin immediately said as he crawled towards Yeonjun, hugging the older as soon as he got close enough. Something which made the older cry even more for some reason.

"Wah! Why are you crying hyung?! Don't cry!" Soobin pleaded as he hugged Yeonjun tighter. Hand on the back of the latter's had as he caressed it gently.

"Why am I crying?" Yeonjun thought to himself as he continued to cry. Never in Yeonjun's life, did he imagine that a simple three letter word could make him cry.

"Yes." Such a short and simple word. And yet, it managed to give Yeonjun a thousand-word worth of feelings. Feelings that he couldn't actually even put into words. As right now, there was only one word that Yeonjun was sure of. Relief. The only thing that Yeonjun was sure of, is that his tears are of relief. And little did he know, that it was exactly the same thing the younger felt.

"On second thought, maybe I take it back." Soobin suddenly said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Ehh? Why? Why? No.." Yeonjun sadly said.

Soobin stayed silent, as he was actually just messing with Yeonjun. Something he planned to drag long, but the moment he saw Yeonjun's face actually look sad and disappointed. The look a cute puppy gives after it has been scolded. Soobin of course, couldn't keep it up.

"Aigoo, I was just kidding of course. I love you hyung." Soobin explained as he moved to ruffle Yeonjun's hair.

"Wah, this brat. I hate you." Yeonjun said as he pouted. Earning giggles from the younger who then pulled him into another hug.

"No you don't." Soobin confidently said.

Seconds passed, followed by minutes, until eventually, an hour. As the two simply lied on Soobin's bed. Looking particularly nowhere, doing nothing. Talking occasionally, their words mainly being "I still can't believe this." As the two were indeed, still in disbelief. That they are actually, together. The two shared long moments of silence, doing nothing. Saying nothing. As they shared each other's warmth. Soothing, comforting, the best feeling in life Soobin thought. Smiling as they look each other, giving their best silly smile's until one broke off laughing. Soobin then smiled, before pulling Yeonjun into a hug. Something which despite all the time they spent flirting and cuddling, still made Yeonjun flustered and instinctively close his eyes.

"So, when will we do it hyung?" Yeonjun suddenly heard Soobin, which immediately made him open his eyes. Finding the younger's eyes fixated on his lips.

"Do-what Bin?" Yeonjun asked as he stared at Soobin's eyes, which immediately moved to meet his.

"Kiss." Soobin swiftly replied.

"When-whenever you feel like it Bin." Yeonjun stuttered as he gulped.

"It's pretty unfair though hyung." Soobin whispered.

"What is?" Yeonjun asked as he looked at Soobin's face. Which oddly, he couldn't read. 

"It would be my first kiss." He heard Soobin whisper once again. Was he sad? embarrassed? Yeonjun asked himself as he tried reading off Soobin's voice.

"And I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be yours." Soobin added. This time, Yeonjun was sure. Soobin was sad.

"I-yeah." Yeonjun admitted. A stupid choice he immediately told himself. He could've lied, he easily could've. He could've just said that no, they haven't kissed. That like Soobin, it would be his first. But a part of Yeonjun thought, that Soobin deserves nothing but the truth. Besides, even if he lied, Soobin is smart enough to know the truth anyway.

"Ahhhh, firsts are always special hyung." Soobin said with a sigh.

"It...is." Yeonjun replied. Nervous? Sad? He himself didn't know. As he knows exactly how special a first kiss is. Something he knows very well, as till this day. He still vividly remember his. The happiness, the rush, the comfort, everything. Everything he felt when he, and Choi Beomgyu finally shared a kiss.

"But don't worry hyung." Soobin said, somewhat cheerful. 

"I may be shallow and childlike, but I am not that shallow and childlike to hold that against you." Soobin said before laughing. Was it a genuine one? Yeonjun immediately asked.

"Besides, he came first and-ahhhh. I wish I shared a kiss with Hueningie too. That way it's fair." Soobin whined. 

"I-" Yeonjun tried speaking, but he doesn't know exactly what he should say. Or if he should speak at all. 

"I'm sorry." Yeonjun whispered, the only words he can think of.

"Hah? Why are you apologizing hyung?" Soobin asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Beca-" Yeonjun was interrupted, when he suddenly felt Soobin's lips pressed against his. Yeonjun's eyes shot wide open, as he tried meeting Soobin's gaze. Only to find the younger's eyes closed. Cheeks almost rosy, probably the same with his he thought. As he too, closed his eyes. And let the moment envelope them. Seconds passing, passing as if they were minutes. Very long minutes, as the short moment felt like an eternity. An eternity he wouldn't mind having, Yeonjun thought.

"It really was unfair hyung." Soobin said as he finally broke their kiss.

"I g-"

"So you should make it up to me." Soobin immediately cut Yeonjun off.

"How?" Yeonjun immediately asked without hesitation, willing to do anything.

"By making it your last." Soobin said with a smile.

Yeonjun stared at Soobin, before letting out a sigh as he smiled.

"That's what I always intended to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the 10th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line? Thank you for your patient waiting and continuous love and support! I hope you enjoyed reading, and please take care! Stay safe!


	11. Your Surrender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**Your Surrender?**

* * *

"Forever is a long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."

Soobin sang on his mind, lyrics from a certain song he remembered listening to. Something he definitely didn't imagine he would sing, let alone because of the person in front of him. That person of course, being Choi Yeonjun. Soobin gently placed his hand on Yeonjun's head, gently ruffling his hair before smiling with content. "That was so fast." Soobin thought as he briefly glanced at his wallclock. Both hands already pointing towards 7. Kind of the time for dinner he thought. "Should I wake him up?" Soobin wondered, contemplating on whether he would wake his hyung, or rather, boyfriend, up to eat. Or let him continue his peaceful sleep. Soobin chuckled, finding it funny and endearing how Yeonjun, like a kid, actually managed to expend all his energy and fall asleep. And they were even doing nothing, Soobin thought. As for almost the entirety of Yeonjun's visit, they were simply lying on his bed. Talking, cuddling, talking, cuddling, talking and even more talking. At least with Yeonjun's case. As Yeonjun spared no time telling Soobin everything, literally everything about him and his life. Everything from the little scar he got on the back of his head, up to the mongolian spot he has on his pubic line. Everything from the first pet goldfish he had, which he named Bananas. Odd, Soobin thought, but something Yeonjun would definitely do he figured. Up to the welsh corgi he so so so want to buy, but unfortunately can't due to their landlord's despise of animals. Everything from the first time he got spanked by his mother, which was due to him sneaking up outside to feed stray animals. Such a kind soul, Soobin genuinely admired young Yeonjun. And maybe, if it weren't for the fact that Yeonjun kept on bringing, and losing countless plates and bowls due to him always forgetting to take them, then he probably wouldn't been spanked in the first place."It was around thirty...right?" Soobin mumbled as he tried recalling Yeonjun's story, as of course. Yeonjun was that specific. He even told Soobin about his first crush, and even how he got rejected by her. "I bet she's regretting it now." Soobin chuckled as he stared at Yeonjun's face, still pretty even he's asleep he thought. "I wish I look like that too." Soobin thought to himself before giggling as he pinched his cheeks. "I probably look like some swelling bread." Soobin whispered before letting out a long sigh. 

"No you don't." He suddenly heard Yeonjun's voice, and thank goodness for its low volume, Soobin would've screamed outright out of surprise.

"Aigoo, did I wake you up? Was I too loud? I'm sorry." Soobin apologized before giving out a shy laugh.

"Nope, you were literally whispering." Yeonjun assured Soobin before sitting himself up.

"It's just that, my senses are 10 times enhanced when it's about my baby." Yeonjun added before giving Soobin a shameless wink.

"I'm literally a 20-plus-year-old man hyung. I'm no longer a baby." Soobin protested.

"You're my baby." Yeonjun replied with another shameless wink.

"Well if it's a baby you want, I can send you to the nursery, you go find a baby there." Soobin snarked.

"Dont wanna~" Yeonjun playfully replied before moving to hug Soobin.

"Why? There's a lot of babies there." Soobin replied as he let Yeonjun hug him.

"Yeah there are, but none of them is my baby." Yeonjun said before blowing Soobin a kiss.

"Aigoo, I don't want to be your baby hyung." Soobin protested as he pretended to swat Yeoonjun's kiss away.

"But you already are!~" Yeonjun exclaimed before pulling Soobin down with him onto the bed.

"You're my baby! My one and only baby!~" Yeonjun playfully said before kissing Soobin on his cheek. 

"Aish, don't be that too flirty hyung, it's annoying." Soobin said with annoyance, or rather, fake annoyance as Yeonjun continued annoying him with his pouty lips and kisses.

"Your mouth is telling me that, but your eyes are telling me different. Soo-bi-nnie!" Yeonjun playfully said before hugging Soobin tighter.

"Well my fist is telling me to either smack you or flick you in the forehead. I wonder which one I'd follow?" Soobin replied as Yeonjun proceeded to cuddle his face with his.

"We both know you'd do nothing. You love me after all." Yeonjun confidently replied.

"Wanna find out if my love for you is enough to stop my fist?" Soobin playfully threatened.

"Sure, go ahead." Yeonjun challenged.

Suddenly, Soobin raised his hand. Something that definitely startled Yeonjun, as he in fact. Wasn't expecting it. Instinctively, Yeonjun closed his eyes, thinking. "Ah yeah, I fucked up." as he braced himself for either a smack or a flick in the forehead. "It's okay, he wouldn't hit me hard." Yeonjun thought, or rather wished. When suddenly, he felt Soobin's hand on his face. He didn't smack him, nor flick him. He just touched him. Slowly, Yeonjun opened his eyes. 

"Hah-I knew you wouldnt-" Yeonjun was cut off when he felt Soobin pinch his cheek, before stretching it.

"Aigoo, aigoo. So cute, my cute cute baby. You're so cute aren't you? Right? My baby?" Soobin mockingly said as he continued stretching Yeonjun's cheek.

"Y-ya! Stop that!" Yeonjun pleaded. A part of him feeling funny, ticklish maybe he thought. Or something in between as all he knows was it's making him laugh.

"Aigoo~such a cute baby~" Soobin continued, this time pinching Yeonjun's other cheek as he played with them.

"Ya! Stop that!" Yeonjun pleaded once again as he laughed. Feeling something funny as Soobin continued playing with his cheeks.

"Awwwe, why? Does the baby not like having his cheeks played of? But the baby is so cute this way~" Soobin whined as he continued his relentless attacks. Making Yeonjun explode into laughter, complete with his eyes disappearing and nose scrunches. 

"Aigoo." Soobin said before stopping.

"Ehh? Why did you stop?" Yeonjun asked with disappointment on his face.

"Wow, he didn't even bother trying to act annoyed." Soobin thought with a smile of disbelief.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I was trying to annoy you hyung. But clearly, you were enjoying." Soobin explained.

"Ohhhh" Yeonjun muttered, as if he just realized something grand. Something totally impossible.

"Well, I like annoying." Yeonjun softly said with a smile. Making Soobin look at him with surprise. Partly because of his words, mostly because of his soft voice.

"I mean, of course I hate getting annoyed." Yeonjun corrected himself before chuckling. 

"But it's different if it's you." Yeonjun said as he stared Soobin in the eye.

"W-I see." Soobin muttered. And he'd be lying if he didn't feel things as soon as Yeonjun told him that. 

"But it's different if it's you." Soobin repeated on his mind as he watch Yeonjun exhaustedly lie back down on the bed. Chuckling as he closed his eyes.

"Wow, look at this guy." Soobin mumbled with disbelief as he watch Yeonjun stay still with his eyes close. Thinking, that his boyfriend literally woke up to make his heart flutter, only to return into sleep after.

One thing after another, Soobin thought. That one thing after another, Yeonjun continued surprising him. Making him fall into disbelief every single time, making him fall deeper every single time. As slowly, even the things he used to despise of Yeonjun, become things he love. At this point, he even wouldn't mind getting called "baby" by Yeonjun he thought. That one word he isn't exactly fond of getting called by, or calling someone by. It's just that, Soobin found it very cringey. Calling an adult man baby, "my baby" even. It just doesn't suit his taste. He'd rather call someone actually sweet, like "love", even "honey" he thought. As he found absolutely nothing sweet about being called "baby" It's cute, he knows. But it holds no actual meaning. Who even invented calling each other that, Soobin often asks. Out of the dozens, even hundreds maybe, of words that would logically make sense to call each other at, why call each other as if you're infants? On what world, was that sweet? And as if the world heard Soobin, Yeonjun suddenly spoke. Well, maybe the world did hear him, or rather, his world at least.

"Hey?" Yeonjun softly asked, eyes half open as he called for Soobin.

"What?" Soobin asked as he turned his head towards Yeonjun while he remained on his spot.

"You don't like being called baby?" Yeonjun asked, soft and soothing. Definitely wasn't the usual playful Yeonjun Soobin thought.

"Was it that obvious?" Soobin asked back before chuckling.

"So, why don't you?" Yeonjun asked, a curious smile on his face as he waited.

"Well, I don't exactly hate it. It's just that, I think there are other better, sweeter, cuter names than that. You know? Those that actually make sense?" Soobin responded with questions.

"That make sense?" Yeonjun asked.

"I just don't see what's that even supposed mean. Why call your partner baby? Like, an infant?" Soobin explained.

Yeonjun chuckled.

"I see, I'm getting your point." Yeonjun assured Soobin as he called for Soobin to lie down with him. This time, Soobin followed.

"You see, I used to kind of think the same." Yeonjun said as he gently wrapped his arm around Soobin.

"I mean, I may not look like it. But I really really really hated flirting." Yeonjun said, eyeing Soobin as if he was waiting for the younger to laugh. Which he did.

"Hahahaha, doesn't look like it." Soobin responded.

"That's what I literally just said." Yeonjun immediately said.

"So, what made you like that then?" Soobin asked, eyes focused on Yeonjun as he slowly started to notice the comfort of Yeonjun's warmth.

"Well...you know..." Yeonjun trailed, as if he was waiting for Soobin to answer his question himself.

"What?" Soobin asked, unsure.

"Him." Yeonjun whispered.

"Ohh." Soobin mumbled.

"But, it's not like what you're imagining!" Yeonjun immediately said.

"Ai-aigoo, don't worry hyung. It's okay. Whatever it was, it's not like I'm going to break up with you just because we talk about your ex or something." Soobin assured Yeonjun.

"No no no, I mean, it really wasn't like what you're imagining!" Yeonjun repeated.

"O-kay?" Soobin replied, unsure of why Yeonjun was panicking, when he was just telling him that it's fine to talk about it. As in fact, Soobin actually wanted to know more. Hear more. As out of everything that Yeonjun told him, _he_ was the only one missing. The only missing part of Choi Yeonjun that Soobin doesn't know yet, Choi Beomgyu.

"Ahhh let's just get back to what I was trying to say for now, kay?" Yeonjun asked with his beautiful pleading eyes, making Soobin chuckle. Finding it cute and endearing how Yeonjun seemed to be under the impression that he's in trouble. When he really wasn't.

"Okay~" Soobin cutely said, hoping to at least put Yeonjun at ease. 

"Oh no. I just trapped myself I think." Yeonjun muttered with disbelief, making Soobin tilt his head as his face crumpled into confusion.

"I can't talk about what I want to talk about without talking about him!" Yeonjun quickly exclaimed as he lightly hit his forehead.

"Aigoo, hyung. I'm telling you, it's fine. You can talk about it." Soobin assured Yeonjun once again.

Yeonjun paused, eyes on Soobin's as if he was contemplating, thinking it through really hard. 

"Hyung, no, Yeonjun." Soobin called. 

"It's okay, I want to hear it. So tell me now, please?" Soobin pleaded, as at this point. He's starting to think, or rather overthink, why Yeonjun seemed to be having such difficulties telling him. Maybe because he thinks he'll hurt him? Soobin thought. And maybe, he was right.

"Fine." Yeonjun agreed after enough thinking.

"So as I was saying, he, made me like this." Yeonjun started with seriousness, as Soobin listens carefully.

"I know you might not, get it? But he made me promise something, two things actually when we ended...things." Yeonjun continued.

"Promises?" Soobin thought, wondering what these promises were.

"I guess, I should probably tell you why we ended in the first place, shouldn't I?" Yeonjun asked, pausing as he waited for Soobin's response.

Soobin simply nodded.

"You see, I wasn't always this...sweet? clingy? flirty? To be honest, I think I may have been too cold even." Yeonjun continued.

"We always did stuff, lots of stuff. Having fun, going on crazy adventures, but...that's it?" Yeonjun asked, as if he was waiting for an answer. Which of course, Soobin doesn't know that answer to.

"I guess what I'm saying is, we're always having fun. But I was never the sweet guy." Yeonjun answered his question.

"Ohh." Soobin mumbled, finally having a gist of what Yeonjun was trying to say.

"He-" Soobin cut Yeonjun off.

"You can say his name hyung." Soobin told Yeonjun.

"I-okay." Yeonjun agreed.

"Beomgyu, was always this sweet guy. He was really really really romantic." Yeonjun continued.

"He used to do...all of these really really romantic stuff. Writing me letters, randomly texting me long-ass messages of how much he loves me, surprising me, a lot. Those stuff." 

"That's cute." Soobin said, sincerely with a smile. As he thought, those are stuff he would really love to have.

"Y-yeah." Yeonjun agreed with a smile. 

"So, what happened?" Soobin asked, as he is legitimately wondering. There's no way Yeonjun ended things with Beomgyu because of that he thought.

"I...felt bad." Yeonjun whispered.

"Felt bad?" Soobin softly asked.

"I found it...unfair." Yeonjun answered, weakly.

"What is?" Soobin asked.

"That I get to experience those stuff, when I can't even bring myself to do the same to him." Yeonjun whispered, a hint of pain on his voice as it grew softer.

Soobin didn't respond, moving his arms towards Yeonjun as this time, he enveloped the older into his warmth.

"I felt, bad. Really bad. And I guess what made me feel even more bad, is the fact that I failed to appreciate them." Yeonjun whispered, in a voice all too familiar with Soobin.

"Dozens of letters, and not even half of them...not even half of them were the only ones I actually read." Yeonjun admitted, voice started to shake as Soobin caressed his back.

"Countless messages, most I didn't even bother responding. And some...I didn't even read." Finally, Yeonjun broke into sobs.

"Su-surprises....lots and lots of surprises...and every single time. Instead of thanking him...He shouldn't have done it, was what I kept on telling him." Yeonjun did his best making sense of his words despite his tears.

"He was the...sweetest....the most romantic..." Yeonjun mumbled in between sobs.

"Yes, he is." Soobin agreed as he comforted Yeonjun.

"And I was the worst...he didn't deserve me. H-he deserves better. Someone better...Someone not me." Yeonjun continued as he tried rubbing the streaks of tears on his cheek.

Soobin didn't respond once again, pulling his handkerchief instead as he gently wiped Yeonjun's tears.

Yeonjun bit his lip, desperately trying to stop his tears. But couldn't, as all of the pent up words, feelings, thoughts, that he had for Choi Beomgyu, finally got released.

Words he couldn't say, feelings he desperately tried hiding, thoughts he tried stopping. All coming out altogether, in front of his lover. The only person he didn't want to release them on, but the person he ended up doing so. Countless tries, he tried. To keep these words, these thoughts away. Countless other things, he tried talking about instead. All in an attempt to stop himself from having these thoughts, memories. And yet, here he is now. Crying hard on his boyfriend's shoulder, wailing about his past lover. It's fucked up, Yeonjun curses himself. Thinking, how just like how unfair he was with Beomgyu, this, is even more unfair to Soobin. That he, his current boyfriend, gets to see him cry his lungs out, because of the guy that came before him.

Yeonjun desperately tried stopping his tears, wishing nothing but end this. This unfairness happening to Soobin, he doesn't want to hurt him. He never did, and hell, he's hating himself more and more with every second he continues to cry. He wanted to scream, yell his lungs out. And hope that maybe, after he's finished. His tears are gone too. That he's no longer crying, and will no longer cry about it. But the thing is, he couldn't. And he couldn't stop. And maybe, the reason he couldn't, was because of Soobin.

Soobin, the guy he desperately tried not hurting, The guy he desperately avoided seeing him cry, more over because of his ex.

Soobin, the guy who is telling him with his soft voice, that it's okay. That he can cry on his shoulder all he wants, until his pain is over. Until he finally stops hating himself. 

Soobin hugged him, the tightest he could without hurting him. Saying nothing, as he simply let Yeonjun feel his company. His warmth, his comfort, the ease he's hoping he could give. As even though Yeonjun doesn't know, Soobin, not even once on his mind. Got hurt, offended, or angry at Yeonjun for letting his emotions out. As Soobin knows, and is well aware himself, that such feelings, shouldn't be kept. That such thoughts, should be spoken out. That such words, should be told. And that Soobin was actually thankful, that Yeonjun let him be the one to help him. 

Minutes passed, as the nightskies grew darker. And slowly, and little by little, Yeonjun's cries grew silent. Even more minutes passed, and still, Soobin's hug never broke loose. Soobin kept his arms and body wrapped around Yeonjun, letting Yeonjun know and feel. That he, is there. And that he, won't let go.

Yeonjun sighed, as what seemed like an eternity of crying finally came to an end. And even then, Soobin doesn't let go. The moment Yeonjun finally got the courage and strength to look at him, Yeonjun was met with the happiest of smiles.

"You finally stopped." Soobin teased before chuckling. 

"Y-eah. Thank you." Yeonjun shyly muttered as he sniffed.

Quickly, Yeonjun broke his gaze away. Embarrassed. When suddenly, he felt Soobin's hand on his face. And slowly, he turned Yeonjun's face back to look at him.

"I love you Choi Yeonjun." Soobin softly said as he give Yeonjun yet another smile. Yeonjun paused, biting his lip hard. As he would be lying, if he says he almost didn't cry. Happiness, relief, comfort. The same three words that Yeonjun kept on feeling when he's with Soobin.

"Ablablabla, don't you dare cry again hyung. Just say you love me back." Soobin immediately told Yeonjun upon noticing his eyes starting to sparkle once again, along with his shaky mouth.

"What's wrong? You don't love me? Not gonna say 'I love you too Choi Soobin', huh? hyung?" Soobin playfully asked.

Yeonjun chuckled before letting out another long sigh.

"I love you too Choi Soobin." Yeonjun whispered back, a playful wink included as he laughed.

"That's what I want to see." Soobin softly said.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you haven't explained it to me yet." Soobin suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Yeonjun asked, trying to remember what it was.

"I was pretty sure you were going to say something about 'baby' earlier. I think?" Soobin mentioned with uncertainty.

"Baby?...Ahh! Yes!" Yeonjun remembered.

"Ahh, to think it was actually the only thing I wanted to say." Yeonjun laughed.

"So, basically. Being called baby actually means something." Yeonjun somewhat excitedly started.

"Ohh? Really?" Soobin asked, an amused look of disbelief as he listened.

"Actually, when you let someone call you baby. It means you're letting that person be your surrender." 

"Because, like, when you're a baby, you're very vulnerable right. So when you let someone call you their baby, you are surrendering yourself to them."

"That even if you are vulnerable, you are trusting that person. You are trusting that person to take care of you, like how one takes care of a baby basically."

"So yeah, that's basically what it means." Yeonjun finished, a proud and content look on his face as if he managed to explain something grand and complicated to Soobin.

And maybe, it was. As Soobin's view of the word, changed. Just like that.

"Your surrender huh?" Soobin softly mumbled before chuckling.

"Fine. From now on hyung, I am your baby, and you are my baby." Soobin said with a smile.

As Soobin thought, being one's surrender, and having someone to surrender yourself to, doesn't sound bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading the 11th Chapter of Is This Our Start Line? We are now left with only two more chapters, so I would like to once again, thank all of you for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot to me knowing that there are people actually reading them. Please look forward to the remaining two chapters! Stay safe!


	12. My Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**My Promise?**

* * *

"Soobin." Yeonjun immediately mumbled as soon as his consciousness awakened. Opening his eyes slowly, he found him. Lying in front of him, hands wrapped around his body, eyes still closed as he slept soundly. Yeonjun squinted his eyes, adjusting the blurriness of his vision. Eyelids still heavy as he felt the dryness on the corner of his eyes. The spot where his tears dried up Yeonjun thought. He licked his dried lips a couple of times as he blinked a couple more of times before fumbling at the nightstand beside him. The place he last remember putting his cellphone on. And there it was, Yeonjun felt it immediately. He took it slowly, unlocking it as he checked the time.

"6AM?" Yeonjun whispered, surprised that it was already morning. He didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. As the last thing he remembers was lying on the bed with Soobin, cuddling as they talked the night away. The same thing they usually do, only this time. It's inside Soobin's room, not on their apartments' balconies. "What an upgrade." Yeonjun thought with a smile. He stared at the boy sleeping beside him, the same features he always loved seeing. The same features which despite the lack of light in the room, still manage to glow and make his flutter. Yeonjun smiled yet again as he noticed Soobin's dimple, and Yeonjun did everything he could to stop himself from poking it. Yeonjun giggled on his mind with a wide smile as he shifted his gaze towards the ceiling. Not looking at anything in particular, he mumbled the words "Thank you." And although Yeonjun didn't know who or what it was, who or what he should thank. Yeonjun knew. Yeonjun knew that there was something, something that moved all the pieces to get them where they are. It could be God, it could be fate, it could be the destiny, and it could be the universe itself. But Yeonjun knew that he would never know the answer. And Yeonjun knew, that though he may never be certain who or what he should thank. He is definitely sure of the person he is thankful for. Yeonjun slowly turned his head towards that person, almost jumping in surprise as he found eyes staring right back at him.

"Bin!" Yeonjun called, or rather scolded Soobin. As Yeonjun felt his heart stop for at least a second when the younger startled him.

"Good morning baby." Soobin softly greeted with a smile.

"Do-ahh, nevermind." Yeonjun cut himself off, already feeling giggly inside him from hearing the younger's words. Almost forgetting entirely, or rather, disregarding that he almost died from shock because of the younger.

Soobin giggled.

"You looked scared hyung. I'm not a ghost." Soobin teased Yeonjun before yawning.

"Well, stop acting like one then. I think I almost peed myself when I suddenly found you staring right into my soul." Yeonjun admitted before poking Soobin's dimple.

"Stop poking the ghost then." Soobin said as the older continued poking his dimple.

"Just making sure you're real." Yeonjun giggled. Although, Yeonjun just simply can't stop himself from poking it. And thank goodness for the perfect reason that came.

"We both know you just like poking it hyung." Soobin swiftly said before yawning again.

"Well, you're not wrong." Yeonjun admitted before finally stopping. As he instead, wrapped his arms around Soobin.

"Oh what? That was sudden." Soobin mumbled, slightly startled.

"Why? Can't I hug my boyfriend?" Yeonjun asked as he stared into Soobin's eyes.

"Aigoo this hyung." Soobin responded with a chuckle.

"You either call me your baby or your hyung. Make your mind up." Yeonjun playfully said.

"Well you're both. Literally actually." Soobin playfully replied.

"What does that even suppose to mean?" Yeonjun asked.

"Nothing baby-hyung." Soobin teased.

"By the way hyung, are you not sleepy anymore?" Soobin immediately followed.

"Hmm? Why? Are you still sleepy?" Yeonjun softly asked.

"Actually, I am." Soobin admitted before letting out another yawn.

"It's actually really early still, why are you even up already?" Soobin added.

"Ohh, we can still sleep. I don't know, just woke up suddenly. I'm still sleepy though." Yeonjun assured Soobin before hugging him tighter.

"Let's sleep then. Don't worry, I'll still be here tomorrow." Soobin told Yeonjun before eyeing his lips.

"First of all, later you mean. Unless you plan to sleep for another 24 hours." Yeonjun teased Soobin.

"Second, if you want to kiss me just kiss me. No need to melt my lips with your stare." Yeonjun added before chuckling.

Suddenly, Yeonjun felt the youngers lips pressed against his. No warning, no words, it just happened. And as quick as it happened, was as quick as it ended. 

"Sleep well, Yeonjun." Soobin said after breaking off before immediately closing his eyes.

"H-hah, this kid." Yeonjun mumble with disbelief as he shook his head.

"Sleep well, Soobin."

\---

Just like that, Soobin and Yeonjun's "normal" changed once again. Something both of them were used too, as both their lives turned and shifted all over the place within the past years. Jumping from how their "normal" is, to another. From both of their lonely lives, to meeting their first loves. From being with their first loves, to losing them. From moving on from those heartbreaks, to meeting each other. From meeting each other, to finally being with each other. And while their new normal unfortunately happened during one of the worst possible times to happen, being their in the middle of a pandemic, they still managed to find countless reasons to be thankful for. Each new day that arrives, Yeonjun visited Soobin without fail. And even though the time varied, Yeonjun never missed a day. In fact, it was as if Yeonjun was living with Soobin already. Something Soobin had no complains, as he really loved having Yeonjun around. Even though it meant getting scolded at least five times the entirety of Yeonjun's visit. Ranging from the older asking Soobin to stop eating so much junk food, to the older scolding Soobin whenever he enters the younger's bathroom.

"You need to dry the floor! What if someone slips?!" Yeonjun almost every single day yells whenever he goes to pee.

"Why bother? It would dry itself up eventually. Besides, it's just us here." Soobin always argued. 

"So you're fine with one of us slipping and hurting his ass real bad then?!" Yeonjun yelled back.

"No, I just don't think any of us is that stupid to actually slip from that." Soobin calmly said. Almost making Yeonjun's nostrils flare along with his head with how stubborn Soobin is. And what makes Yeonjun even more frustrated, is the fact that the younger is actually, somewhat right.

Days passed as quick as they always had. Making the two not even notice that just like that, they have almost reached what couples usually call, a "monthsary".

It was something, not actually conventional Soobin thought. As he believed that anniversaries are the ones that mattered. Besides, if they are to spend these so called monthly anniversaries every single month, they would actually go broke, Soobin argued. Yeonjun on the other hand, thought the same, but actually wants them to celebrate them. Yeonjun believed that them celebrating these monthsaries doesn't necessarily mean going out into luxurious places nor buying luxurious gifts, like how people usually do on anniversaries. Yeonjun argued that they can simply lie in bed, together, doing nothing, and it would still be the best celebration he could hope for. Something which ultimately made Soobin agree with a smile. It was something that Soobin didn't mind the first place, celebrating by simply spending time together. Doing nothing even. In fact, it's what Soobin loved the most. It was just that, Soobin was considering Yeonjun. He wanted to give everything he could to Yeonjun, the best he possibly could. He doesn't mind going broke for Yeonjun, but he definitely do mind Yeonjun going broke for him. 

And thankfully, it would never be the case. As both of them knew, that they, are the greatest gifts they could ever give each other.

\---

"Heeey!" Yeonjun happily greeted as soon as Soobin opened his door.

"Ohh!" Soobin gasped, surprised of the very obvious giant stuffed animal that the older has.

"So, before you scold me or something, one of my friends happened to be selling these cuties for half the price. And I just thought, since busy days are coming and I won't be able to sleep here every night, couple that with the fact that my landlord is starting to think that I'm in some shady business disappearing every night, I had to give you something to hug to keep you company. Sooo, here's Baby Junnie!" Yeonjun quickly explained as he showed the giant stuffed fox to Soobin.

Soobin chuckled with disbelief.

"First of all, come inside." Soobin asked as he dragged Yeonjun inside.

"Second, I bought you the same thing." Soobin told Yeonjun as he pointed at his bed, a giant stuffed bunny lying in wait for Yeonjun.

"Third, they literally have the same tag. You bought them on the mall too didn't you." Soobin said as he pointed at the little tags tied on each stuffed animals' feet.

"I-" Yeonjun remained speechless as he bit his lips in disbelief. To think that he even spent almost entire hour rehearsing his alibi on why he got the stuffed fox. 

"Aigoo, come here." Soobin said before giggling.

"Didn't we agree to not buy gifts on monthsaries?" Soobin asked Yeonjun as he took the older's hand, pulling Yeonjun on his bed to sit.

"Well, you bought one too." Yeonjun argued with a pout.

"I know~" Soobin giggled. As if Soobin was being honest, he himself was the one expecting a scolding from Yeonjun.

"But no more gifts on the second one!" Soobin told Yeonjun, who then giggled with how funny that the younger couldn't scold him, nor could he scold the younger. As they both did the same.

"I just, wanted to have you at least something since this is our first." Yeonjun explained as he placed his giant stuffed fox right beside the giant stuffed bunny.

"Actually, same." Soobin chuckled as he turned to look at the stuffed animals.

"They're really cute aren't they?" Soobin asked with a smile, admiring how cute the fox and the bunny were.

"You think they're cute?" Yeonjun suddenly asked.

"Ye-" Soobin was about to respond when the older quickly interrupted him.

"We're cuter." Yeonjun swiftly said.

Soobin sighed before laughing. Followed by Yeonjun, who quickly did the same as even he laughed at himself. He was right though.

"Happy First Monthsary?" Soobin greeted as he opened his arms for a hug.

"Happy First Monthsary." Yeonjun greeted back with a smile as he embraced Soobin.

"So, what do you want to do? Is there anything you actually want to do?" Yeonjun asked after their hug ended.

"You know my answer to that." Soobin responded with a chuckle.

"Well, I figured. And actually...there's something I want to go to." Yeonjun shyly mumbled.

"Ohh? A place? Right now?" Soobin asked, a little surprise.

"Yes, and no no no. Not yet, for dinner actually." Yeonjun explained.

"I mean, I'd rather stay at home because of this pandemic thing. But I guess a single dinner wouldn't hurt?" Soobin replied, somewhat uncertain as he waited for Yeonjun's answer.

"I know I know, actually...maybe we shouldn't." Yeonjun said, as he immediately considered both their safety.

"I'm actually curious to hear about this place, I bet it's really good for you to want us to actually go out for once." Soobin chuckled.

"I-well...there's this new place where we can eat grilled pork belly... I have been craving that for sooooo long actually. But that's not all! This place has this second floor, and you can actually watch the good view below! I mean....yeah it's just cars passing around by the road and some lights...it's just that, It feels like...you know? Our balconies? Where we first met? Where we used to hang out." Yeonjun explained, a train-ride of emotions as he went from excitement, to longing, to reminiscing. 

"Ahhh, I'm probably not making sense, am I?" Yeonjun gave up with a sigh.

"No! I get you, I totally get you. It's actually romantic. No, not just romantic it's really really really romantic. At least, for us." Soobin assured Yeonjun before giggling.

"Oh my God I'm so happy you're getting me." Yeonjun sighed a relief before giggling as well.

"Soo, where is it?" Soobin curiously asked.

"It's actually just a 5-minute drive. It's really really really close. I just heard it from someone from my apartment, they spent their son's birthday there. Apparently it just opened four days ago." Yeonjun excitedly explained despite his soft voice. His eyes glittered with excitement that Soobin just knows he's dying to go there.

"I see. A 5-minute drive huh? Then, that means we can just walk to go there right?" Soobin then asked, surprising Yeonjun almost immediately.

"Wow, are you seriously suggesting that we walk there? I mean-I don't mind. But...you? You who practically hates moving with every fiber in your being?" Yeonjun asked with disbelief. Soobin laughed.

"I just thought, it would be a bit safer if we just walk. You know, with that virus flying around. Don't you think it's safer to walk, that way we can avoid contact with...stuff? That might have some virus on it? Hahahaha, I'm not sure if I'm making sense." Soobin laughed once again, finding it extremely difficult explaining himself.

"Hahahaha I get what you're saying. And you're actually right. Plus, I think walking would be more romantic. We can, you know...enjoy each other's company more. Watch the view and stuff. Hold hands. You know...like a couple...holding hands...when they walk...holding hands..." Yeonjun replied, voice going softer with word he says as he grew flustered at the thought. Before covering his red face in embarrassment.

"Aigoo, you're so cute hyung. You know you can hold my hand anytime, right?" Soobin asked before chuckling.

"Y-yes. Of course. But it's way, way, way different if we...hold hands....you know? In public." Yeonjun shyly muttered as he uncovered his face. Cheeks flushed red.

"Why? Since people will see us? I don't think there are much people outside anyway. You know, being in a pandemic and stuff." Soobin explained.

"I know! It's not like I don't want it anyway. I love it! I want to show you off, to everyone. I just don't think my heart can handle it. I might just lie dead in the middle of the road with how happy I am." Yeonjun told Soobin before ruffling his hair. Laughing shortly as even he realized how silly he sounded.

"Well, I guess it would be up to me to revive you then. What do we need? True love's kiss? Or do I just need to shake you really hard till you wake up?" Soobin playfully said as the two laughed together.

Eventually, the two settled down. Opting to rest, spend their remaining time simply talking. Giggling and chuckling as they started teasing each other. Talking and anticipating, hoping that the food on where they're going at is as good as the rumors say. Although a part of Soobin already knew that it would probably the best food he'll ever eat. The best dinner he'll ever have, that is, after the first dinner that he and Yeonjun shared. The first dinner they shared when Yeonjun sent him food, and they ate together on their balconies. A memory that Soobin would never forget. And although Soobin knew that technically, their dinner later should be the better one, since they are actually together. Literally and figuratively. Soobin just can't help but treasure the first dinner they had. As even though they were nowhere near each other, Soobin had never felt more close to Yeonjun. As even though they were separated by their balconies, Soobin had never felt more connected to Yeonjun. And it is no understatement, that that one simple dinner they had, was one of the main foundations on why they are even together now. Soobin then smiled, listening to Yeonjun talk once again. With the older telling him how much he thinks that the food they will be eating later would taste really really good. Making Soobin tease Yeonjun if it was eating dinner with him that he was excited about, or simply the food itself. With of course, the older pouting as he answered that it's him. 

Hours passed, as the sun finally started to set. Indicating that it is almost time for them to move their asses off their bed and stop cuddling. Something Yeonjun immediately encouraged Soobin to do, as he knows that if he doesn't physically make Soobin ready himself, they would end up spending their hours simply lying in bed. And after minutes of encouraging, and by encouraging which means Yeonjun pushing Soobin out of the bed, Soobin finally entered the bathroom. 

"Hey?!" Yeonjun suddenly called as he finally heard the sound of Soobin's shower.

"What?!" Soobin yelled back.

"You didn't even bring clothes in, did you?!" Yeonjun said as he held a palm on his face.

"I literally walked in with clothes! You didn't see me walking in naked, did you?!" Soobin yelled back. A giggle which Soobin thought he held in followed.

Yeonjun whined, as he knew that the younger would probably ask him to bring him clothes once again. Something that already happened at least three times.

"What do you wanna wear?" Yeonjun asked Soobin through the door.

"Whatever you want me to wear, you go pick." Soobin answered as he scrubbed himself.

"Oh-" Yeonjun immediately gasped with excitement. As it was actually the first time he heard the younger say that. With Soobin's answers usually ranging from "That loose Tshirt by my bed." or "That loose Tshirt by my couch."

"Okay!~" Yeonjun happily answered as he scurried towards Soobin's closet.

Immediately met by a variety of pretty clothes to pick on. The first one he got his eyes on was a white and red raglan shirt. "Soobin looks so so so good in these things." Yeonjun whispered as he immediately went back to the first time he saw the younger wear one. Yeonjun didn't know why, but Soobin looked so domestic wearing those. Yeonjun however chose not too immediately pick that one, as he realized that this would be his best chance to see his boyfriend wear something different for once. Although, Yeonjun immediately realized that Soobin probably have the same clothes anyway. With the younger not giving much care on how he looks, so long as he's wearing clothes. And Yeonjun can't blame him. Soobin just doesn't stop looking good. No matter what he wears, no matter how simple it is. He just, looks good. Suddenly, something got Yeonjun's attention. Something he has never seen Soobin wear A sleeveless yellow hoodie. Yeonjun immediately smiled as he imagined Soobin. How handsome and adorable he'd look. It is definitely something new. He never even imagined Soobin having one. Yeonjun nodded in content as he was about to take the sleeveless jacket out. When suddenly, Yeonjun paused as he contemplated. What if the reason Soobin never worse it, despite having it, was because he's not comfortable in it? Yeonjun definitely does not want his boyfriend being all uncomfortable during one of their special dinners. The most special one even as of now. Plus, it's going to get pretty cold since it's evening, Yeonjun considered. Yeonjun gave the sleeveless hoodie he so wanted to see Soobin in, one last look of sadness before choosing to move past it. Suddenly, Yeonjun got an idea.

"I'm done!" Soobin called after a few more minutes, making Yeonjun run towards the bathroom door as he waited for Soobin to hand the clothes he chose.

Yeonjun saw the knob turned, as Soobin finally poked his head out.

"Ohh!" Soobin gasped as soon as he saw Yeonjun's pick. Soobin happily took it, almost excitedly as he started changing.

"I'm going at my place to take mine!" Soobin heard Yeonjun announce.

"Sure!" Soobin happily answered as he looked at himself on his mirror.

Wearing something not that grand, but something not too simple. Something casual, but not too casual. The same set of clothes he wore when Yeonjun first visited him.

The simple gray hoodie, paired with its matching sweatpants.

Soobin chuckled as he stared at himself.

"He knows me too well." Soobin muttered with a smile on his face. As he knew, that there must've been countless other set of clothes that Yeonjun could've chosen. Although, some which Soobin wasn't exactly comfortable wearing. But something he already prepared himself to wear, just a little something for Yeonjun Soobin thought. Although thankfully, he didn't have to. As Yeonjun chose him the most comfortable set of clothes he can ever wear.

Soobin went out, and into his bed. Sitting for a moment before staring at their stuffed animals. Still there, staring back at him with their adorable features. Soobin checked his phone, finding a short text from Yeonjun. Telling him he'd take a really really really really really quick shower before heading back. "Well, if you didn't take the time to write five reallys you would've been finished." Soobin mumbled before chuckling. He then spent his time readying himself, taking nothing but his wallet and cellphone, Soobin patiently waited. But Soobin didn't have to wait long, as before Soobin could even notice the time, Yeonjun was already back at his door, knocking. Soobin then took his mask off his drawer, wearing it as he finally walked to meet Yeonjun.

"So~ How do I look?" Yeonjun immediately asked as soon as Soobin opened his door.

Finding Yeonjun, of course. Wearing the same clothes he wore back then. The same, as his.

"The same." Soobin teased.

"Oh cmon, you know you have something better than that." Yeonjun chuckled.

"Fine, you're cute." Soobin answered after rolling his eyes.

"Yes I am, but you're cuter." Yeonjun shamelessly said.

"Yes yes I know, so are we going to flirt here by the door till midnight or are we going to eat dinner?" Soobin sarcastically asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, since your door just closed, I guess we don't have any other option but to eat dinner?" Yeonjun teased Soobin.

"Whatever, let's go hyung." Soobin told Yeonjun before wrapping his hand around the older.

"O-okay." Yeonjun softly answered. Unable to hide the happiness and shyness on his face. 

"You don't sound that playful now, are you?" Soobin now teased.

"Sh-shut up Bin." Yeonjun stuttered.

Earning a fond giggle from Soobin as he held the older's hand tighter.

\---

Soobin happily looked around, amazed that as expected. The streets and roads were silent. To the point that Soobin wondered if the place they are going at is even open. This was something that he was already expecting, but something that surprised him nonetheless. Maybe it is due to the fact that Soobin almost never leaves his apartment in the first place. Yeonjun on the other hand, was silent. Silent with a silly smile on his face which for some reason was obvious despite that mask he was wearing. It was as if he was holding himself in from bursting out into songs. It hasn't even been five minutes since they started walking, and Yeonjun could already feel himself exploding any minute. And it doesn't help that he grew even happier whenever they walk past other people. Both Soobin and Yeonjun knew, that there will be people who will judge them. They're well too aware. Two guys, holding each other's hand. Walking merrily in the middle of a pandemic. Two persons of the same sex holding each other's hand was something that people already judge in the first place. What more that they are out there during a pandemic. People would probably think that they are so flirty or something that they can't stop themselves from going out despite the conditions. But Yeonjun didn't care. Let the whole world judge them he thought, but let the whole world see as well. That they, are together. And that what matters, is what they know. Not what other people think.

"We walked past just about...ten people I think?" Soobin suddenly spoke.

"I think so...why?" Yeonjun asked as he eyed Soobin.

"I felt as if... all of them were melting us with their eyes." Soobin said with a fake chuckle.

"Well of course they would. We are two very attractive people. Everyone would wanna look." Yeonjun tried making Soobin laugh, although there is truth in his words in the first place.

Soobin chuckled, a real one as he shook his head.

"You're right hyung." Soobin agreed, and despite his mask covering his face, Yeonjun knew that he smiled.

"Hey?" Yeonjun called as he stopped Soobin from walking momentarily.

"Mmm?" Soobin hummed in confusion.

"There's nothing wrong with us, being us. You know that right?" Yeonjun asked as he lowered his mask slightly to speak.

"O-of course hyung. I know that." Soobin answered.

"We are valid. And nobody can tell us otherwise." Yeonjun continued.

"I know that, hyung." Soobin softly answered.

"And even if the whole world tells us we are wrong, we shove our happiness in their faces to prove them wrong. Okay?" Yeonjun asked with a smile.

"I-I already told you hyung. I know." Soobin answered once again.

"I know that you know. I just wanted to say those stuff since it sounded really cool in my head." Yeonjun told Soobin before laughing.

"Wah, this hyung." Soobin gasped in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Let's go!" Yeonjun suddenly exclaimed as he returned his mask. Clutching Soobin's hand tighter, as they started running.

"Why are we running?!" Soobin asked in between his breath.

"I'm just so excited!" Yeonjun yelled back.

"Of what?! The food?! It won't leave!" Soobin exclaimed as he panted.

"No! Not that!" Yeonjun swiftly answered.

"Then what?!" Soobin asked once again, now exhausted.

"To shove it in everyone's faces that you're mine!" Yeonjun proudly exclaimed with a smile that Soobin imagined was as wide as the empty road they were on, leaving Soobin speechless. As the younger could do nothing, but smile.

\--

"Whooo! We're here!" Yeonjun announced as soon as he saw the place.

"And it's open!" Yeonjun celebrated, as for a minute. Even Yeonjun considered that it wouldn't be.

"Okay okay, I know that you're excited hyung. But we are still at a public place. No more shouting inside, okay?" Soobin reminded Yeonjun, as shouting suddenly is definitely something Yeonjun would do.

"Okay~" Yeonjun answered before practically dragging Soobin inside.

Soobin sighed, as he already prepared himself the embarrassment of the older being too loud. 

Inside, they were immediately met with countless tables filled with grills. The smoke looming each table as each occupant grilled something. The smell of the meat and everything, already hugging both Soobin and Yeonjun's noses with each step they took.

"Well, they are most definitely open." Yeonjun told Soobin as he eyed the countless tables, filled. Every single one of them.

"Woah." Soobin gasped, totally not expecting the amount of people inside. Maybe the reason why the roads were empty was because everyone was here, Soobin thought.

"Hello! Are you two alone? Or are you still waiting for someone?" A lady immediately approached the two.

"Ahh! Yes! It's just us. Are there, vacant tables?" Yeonjun politely answered the lady, which Yeonjun assumed was a staff. A shy fake laugh as he grew nervous that at the chance that there are no vacancies.

"Yes! There are still a lot on the second floor sir, it is practically empty!" The lady answered as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Oh my God, yes." Yeonjun immediately said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. And happiness even.

"This way please!" The lady invited as she lead the two. Still holding each other's hands, the two carefully made their way up as they followed the lady. Immediately, they noticed how beautiful the place was. The second floor was half-open, tables set right by its balcony, The spot Yeonjun mentioned which provided the view they so wanted to see. And without a roof, it even allowed them to see the beautiful night skies as well. Soobin and Yeonjun immediately looked at each other, a silent agreement through their smile. That this place, was indeed perfect. And just as the lady said, they were met with countless empty tables. In fact, they only spotted one young man sitting on his own by one of the tables outside. A young man that even if the whole floor was filled, would still be hard to miss. Especially with his bright red hair.

"Wah! Can we please sit there too? We really really want to see the view there! It's so calming!" Yeonjun asked the lady.

"Of course sir, you can sit wherever you please." The lady answered with a chuckle. Finding the two boys endearing.

Yeonjun smiled wide, as he excitedly dragged Soobin. Just like kids, the two ran with excitement. Making even the lady smile fondly. Earning the lone-stranger's attention as well. And as soon as the two sat on their table, the first thing they did was check the view below. And even though the place was not as high as their apartments, it definitely provided a same feel. Below, they were met with of course, barely a single car passing. It was quiet, everything was silent. But for some reason, the two really liked it. Odd it is indeed, but for them, it is something that they really loved. Something only two other strangers who fell in love with their neighbor on their balconies would understand perhps. The lady proceeded to explain the menu to the two, with Yeonjun taking over. Talking to the lady as Soobin simply listened. Nodding whenever Yeonjun asks him. Although Soobin knew, that since Yeonjun definitely knows what he's doing, no matter which one Yeonjun orders, would still be the best. 

"Thank you! I will be back as soon as I can!" The lady told Yeonjun before bowing as she excused herself.

Yeonjun thanked the lady as well, before turning his attention back towards Soobin.

"It's really pretty isn't it?!" Yeonjun excitedly asked.

"It is!" Soobin replied with the same enthusiasm.

"The night skies! The roads! The lights! This railing! Everything!" Yeonjun enumerated before giggling.

"I know! Waaah, I'm so excited!" Soobin exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

"We are going to make this the best dinner of our lives!" Yeonjun happily proclaimed.

"Yes!" Soobin agreed, when suddenly, they felt a person walk over their table. 

Immediately, the two looked up. With Soobin giving the stranger a look of confusion and surprise. After all, the only person they remember seeing on the floor was the lone red-haired stranger. But this stranger, was different. Another person, another young man. Who Yeonjun stared at with utter disbelief.

"Yeonjun?" The stranger asked.

Soobin then looked at Yeonjun, a curious smile on his face as he wondered if the young man was one of Yeonjun's friends.

"I-wh-" Yeonjun muttered, unable to find words as he could do nothing but look at the young man with disbelief.

"It is you!" The stranger exclaimed before laughing.

"Who's your friend?" Soobin happily asked Yeonjun, excited to meet one of Yeonjun's friends. 

The stranger then looked at Soobin, eyeing him from head to toe. Before looking back at Yeonjun, immediately noticing the similarity of the two's clothes. 

"So you've kept your promises. Both of them." The stranger told Yeonjun with a soft smile.

"Hi!" The stranger then greeted Soobin as he reached his hand out for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Beomgyu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading the 12th Chapter of this work! Since we are now only one chapter away from this work's ending, I would like to take this chance to thank you all for reading and being with me on this ride! It still feels just like yesterday since I started this, but apparently it has been months! And now, it is finally coming to an end. Once again, thank so much for reading! As well as taking the time to comment and interact! I really appreciate everything. See you on the next and final chapter of Is This Our Start Line? And let's find out, if Yeonjun and Soobin will have their happy ending, together.


	13. Our Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are late night conversations really enough to make you fall in love with someone?  
> With the right person, yes.
> 
> Or
> 
> Yeonbin hanging out on the balconies of their side by side apartments every night, having random late night convos.  
> Until it wasn't just random late night convos.

* * *

**Our Happy Ending?**

* * *

"Beomgyu?" Soobin thought to himself as he stared at the stranger in confusion. Thinking, or rather telling himself that the person can't be who he think it is. There is just no way, that he is _that_ Beomgyu. There is just no way, that out of all the possible places, out of all the possible dates, _that_ Beomgyu would just pop out right in front of their faces. But Soobin realized quickly, that he really is that Beomgyu. After all, there aren't that plenty of Beomgyus living in Korea, and even if there were. There is definitely only one Beomgyu, that can make Yeonjun look the way he is now. Scared? Surprised? Happy? Overjoyed? Sad? Soobin didn't even know. As no matter how much he tried reading Yeonjun's face, he simply couldn't. And that is a first, considering how he can always tell what Yeonjun's thoughts and feelings were. Soobin didn't know why, but for some reason, he's feeling his heart getting beaten up inside him. It's weird, Soobin thought. As he never had problems hearing Beomgyu's name, or hearing about him. He knew, that he was his boyfriend's ex. And he knew, that it is normal to have exes. That's just how life is, and that exes, will just be exes. A person from one's past. But the thing is, Soobin's silly brain, or maybe heart. Just won't let him think the same way he did. That Beomgyu, is Yeonjun's ex. Yes, he loved him, with all of his heart. But they, are finished. Their story had ended long ago. Soobin had always told himself, that he would never be that unreasonable person he's seeing from the movies. Those silly unreasonable people that would get angry over the little things, or things that shouldn't even be the cause of fights in the first place. That he won't be that person who would suddenly leave someone just because he felt sad, or hurt once or twice. Soobin told himself, that he would be that person who would stay, even if there are a thousand reasons to leave. Because that's what love is. 

But what is this that he's feeling? Why does he feel so small, before Beomgyu. Why does he feel, scared. Even when there shouldn't be a reason to be. Is it Yeonjun's face? Soobin thought as he stared at Yeonjun, who till this time. Is still looking at the person before them. Or is because deep inside him, he thinks that Beomgyu is better than him. No, he knew that Beomgyu was better than him. All those things he did, all those efforts he did, everything. Those are things that he hasn't even gotten a chance to do. And maybe, he wouldn't. Soobin bit his lip, as he tried forcing a smile. When in reality, it is taking every single bit of him from crying right then and there. He just knew, that the only reason Beomgyu and Yeonjun broke up, is because Yeonjun wasn't ready. And he definitely is now. So there really shouldn't be a reason for Yeonjun to stay with him, when the person he loved with all of his heart, is now right in front of him. Soobin kept on staring in Yeonjun, waiting, hoping, that the older would say anything. Do anything, literally anything just to give him even the smallest assurance. He didn't care what, nor how little, anything would do. Just, anything. It was then, that a tear fell from Yeonjun's eye. A tear which Soobin watched slowly fall down his cheek. Soobin slowly looked at the table, as he just knew. That there is no way he can stop his tears. Countless thoughts, thoughts that even Soobin himself knew were false. But still, couldn't find himself stopping. As they just came altogether, like a raging flood inside his mind.

"He just used you." "He was just waiting for him." "He was just settling for you." "He doesn't love you." "He never did." "You're over." "This is how your story ends."

And along with the flood of thoughts, were the flood of Soobin's tears. As he silently cried, unable to do anything. But helplessly watch his tears trickle down the table.

"You guys are mean." 

Soobin quickly turned towards Beomgyu despite the obvious tears on his eyes. It was embarrassing, he knew. But he couldn't help but instinctively turn.

"I mean, I literally just said hello to you guys before I join my boyfriend. And you both started crying. What did I even do to you?" Beomgyu said as he shook his head.

"Wh-what? Crying?" Soobin heard Yeonjun mumble. Soobin then looked towards Yeonjun, and finally, this time. Yeonjun looked back.

"Shit! Fuck, I'm sorry Bin!" Yeonjun immediately apologized as he immediately rushed to give Soobin a hug.

Soobin didn't even have time to say anything, as he quickly felt the older's warm embrace. Yeonjun's warmth, wrapping around him. Soobin could do nothing, but rest his chin onto Yeonjun's shoulder. Hugging Yeonjun tight as he bit his lip, hoping to stop his tears.

"I'm so sorry." Beomgyu mumbled an apology.

"Ahh, I should've known things would go haywire the moment I let you do something alone." Another voice said, which Soobin turned to look at. Finding the red-haired young man they saw earlier, now standing right beside Beomgyu. While Yeonjun didn't even bother to look, as he did nothing but hug Soobin tighter as he apologized over and over.

"Hello, I'm so sorry. But please do know that we aren't here to meddle, cause trouble, or do things that will ruin both our relationships. I'm saying what Gyu should've said in the first place. I'm so sorry if Gyu caused you panic or anxiety. But it wasn't his intention." The red-haired young man explained as he apologized.

"My name is Taehyun, and I am Beomgyu's boyfriend. Please give us the chance to have a conversation with you." The young man, Taehyun, introduced himself before politely asking Soobin and Yeonjun.

"A-conversation?" Soobin asked, despite the roughness of his voice as he wiped his tears with his palm. Having settled down, at least a little bit. As having Yeonjun's warmth, his comfort, his assurance, was all Soobin needed.

"Are you okay, Bin? I'm so sorry." Yeonjun asked as he slowly pulled away to look at Soobin. Concerned for the younger despite having his own eyes blurry from tears as well.

"Mhmm." Soobin nodded a soft smile, rubbing Yeonjun's tears with his own fingers, before tapping at the chair beside him as he gestured Yeonjun to sit.

"I'm so sorry Bin, I just-" Yeonjun tried apologizing once again, when Soobin simply took his hand and clutched it.

"It's okay, I understand. I would've reacted the same if my ex suddenly appeared like that too." Soobin assured Soobin, forcing a laugh afterwards in hopes of lighting the mood up. As he knew, that Yeonjun is probably beating himself up over what just happened. 

Yeonjun didn't say a word, as he simply nodded and followed. Taking his seat right next to Soobin.

"Can we, sit?" Taehyun politely asked after waiting for the two to settle down.

"Of course, please do." Soobin answered, trying to sound as cheery as he can despite his voice still cracking.

Taehyun then smiled, taking Beomgyu's hand as he lead him to sit. Taehyun immediately made himself comfortable, sitting properly as he looked at Soobin and Yeonjun, waiting for an opportunity to speak. While Beomgyu on the other hand, became quiet. As he simply stared at the table blankly.

"Okay, so-ahh, how do I start this?" Taehyun mumbled, laughing awkwardly as he let out a deep sigh. After all, things are awkward. Really really, awkward. Especially with them, barging in surprising both Yeonjun and Soobin that they're just, there. And he thought that it would probably be even more awkward, when the two learned that things, weren't exactly a big coincidence.

"Gyu, should I? Or...can you?" Taehyun asked Beomgyu softly, reaching his hand below the table as he held Beomgyu's hand.

"I-I think I should. But, you'll still help me right? You know? Like be a second voice, or say stuff like yes, that's right, mhm." Beomgyu replied, joking a little bit as he tried recomposing himself.

"Of course." Taehyun replied after a fond smile.

Beomgyu then nodded, before letting out another long sigh as he slapped his face a couple of times. Closing his eyes momentarily before finally looking at Soobin and Yeonjun.

"We, we are about to leave. Taehyunnie and I, we'll be going to the United States in three days." Beomgyu started. Making both Soobin and Yeonjun surprised almost immediately.

"And, we're never coming back. That's where we would be living. So, we were kind of, meeting people over the past week. Saying, you know? Goodbyes. Like that." Beomgyu continued, while the two simply listened.

"I know this will sound creepy, but trust me. We are not creepy people." Beomgyu told the two before chuckling.

"Actually, I told Taehyunnie to-stalk? Yeonjun-hyung. So we can, you know? Cliche pop up in the same as place as you. Pretend we just happened to be there on the same exact time you two happened to be, then just say hello! and goodbye!" Beomgyu continued, making the two smile, almost chuckling in fact. As they didn't know whether it was Beomgyu's words, or it was Beomgyu's way of speaking that's making things so lighthearted. And Beomgyu, despite his shyness proved to be very good in it. As the two immediately became comfortable and at ease. Something which Taehyun immediately noticed, as he smiled while he watched.

"I-I'm really sorry for making you anxious, it wasn't my intention. I just, didn't know how to approach you. Other than the way I did, it's what I always see on movies." Beomgyu softly apologized as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"It's okay!~" Soobin immediately assured Beomgyu, a huge smile on his face. Making it hard to believe that he was crying rivers just a few minutes ago.

"Yes, and I was just so surprised. It's not your fault." Yeonjun added, assuring Beomgyu with a soft smile. As he in fact, never blamed Beomgyu in the first place.

Beomgyu then smiled at the two, content and relieved.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually managed to make us sound not creepy at all." Taehyun chuckled. Immediately earning laughter from Soobin and Yeonjun, as they quickly assured them that they never thought that way. That is of course, given the context. Otherwise, it really would be creepy.

"But if you don't mind, how?" Yeonjun can't help but ask.

"Ahh, actually I was just using Beomgyu's Social Media, and I suddenly saw you post a story of how you're coming here. So here we are." Taehyun explained before chuckling.

"And I am honestly surprised, we actually arrived here first." Taehyun added.

"Ahh! That's because we walked!" Soobin answered before laughing shyly.

"Ohh, that makes sense." Taehyun replied before looking at Beomgyu with a smile. A smile Beomgyu returned, as the two couldn't help but find Soobin and Yeonjun cute for walking all the way where they are.

"So it's either Taehyun drove really really really fast, or you two walked really really really slow." Beomgyu said before laughing.

"Well, the road is basically empty. So even when I wasn't exactly going fast, it seemed that way." Taehyun explained to Beomgyu, who then gasped as he agreed in realization.

"But, I must say. This is actually a pleasant surprise. I have been wanting to meet you." Soobin told Beomgyu with a smile. A sincere and innocent smile.

"Is that your way of hitting on me? I'm sorry I'm already taken." Beomgyu jokingly replied.

"Hahahaha! Just kidding, I have been wanting to meet you too, Soobin-hyung. You looked really really cute in the pictures!" Beomgyu happily told Soobin.

"Aigoo! Thank you! You're really cute too! You're so tiny!" Soobin replied with a smile.

"Hey I'm not tiny! Stop calling me tiny! Taehyunnie here is far tinier than me!" Beomgyu argued with a pout as he pointed towards Taehyun.

"Excuse me? You are literally just an inch taller than me." Taehyun argued as he raised his eyebrow.

"Waaah, you both are so cute!" Soobin happily said as he clapped in amusement.

"Well we're so sorry we weren't so blessed with height unlike you. You perfect looking human." Beomgyu told Soobin after rolling his eyes.

"Is that your way of hitting on my Binnie? I'm sorry he's taken." Yeonjun suddenly said as he pretended to protect Soobin with his arm.

"Waaah, look at this guy." Beomgyu gasped in disbelief as he shook his head. 

The four then proceeded to spend a few more minutes, getting comfortable with each other. Doing nothing but joke around, and catch up perhaps. As they started getting to know each other better. Something Soobin couldn't help but be thankful for. As this certainly was not what he was expecting. And it turned out to be far better than what he was expecting. Ever since Yeonjun told him about Beomgyu, a part of him has always wanted to know more. To know Beomgyu more, to see what he actually is. And a part of soobin knew, that he was an amazing person. Something which he confirmed with their short interaction.

And maybe it was why a part of Soobin was so scared. That as soon as Yeonjun and Beomgyu meet again, they would come falling right back into each other's arms. And that's why that part of him took over him quickly, as he was just so sure that it was what happened. However, Soobin was also quick to realize. That it is not the case, nor will ever be. Something that Yeonjun made him realize, with just a simple hug. And something that he also realized, when he saw the way Beomgyu looked at Taehyun. 

Soobin couldn't help but chuckle at himself, finding himself a bit hilarious. He overreacted, he knew that. And he knew better, that he should've trusted Yeonjun in the first place. And he does. He trusts Yeonjun with all his heart. But what he doesn't trust, is himself. There was and will always be a part of him, thinking, that he is somehow not enough. That somehow, he would end up hurting or disappointing Yeonjun. And that is something that doesn't ever want to happen. 

Finally, after minutes of waiting. The food arrived, and both Soobin and Yeonjun were actually surprised as their table got suddenly full. With food they do not remember ordering. Taehyun then explained, that they have already made arrangements before the two come. That their food, would be served the same time Soobin and Yeonjun's arrive. The two then nodded in amusement, before getting invited by Beomgyu and Taehyun to share their meal. And they did, as the four happily ate. Sharing each other's food, laughing and smiling as they talked. Something definitely new to Soobin, but something Soobin didn't mind having. As he was, having the best time of his life. Unexpected, it is. And thankful, he definitely is.

\---

Taehyun watched, as Yeonjun clingily kept on feeding Soobin. Something which the latter tried rejecting, embarrassed perhaps to be fed in front of other people, but something Yeonjun didn't let him as he insisted. Soobin of course, surrendered. As he eventually let Yeonjun feed him. Carefully feeding him some meat before giggling happily in content. Taehyun couldn't help but smile, as despite the two being supposed strangers to him, he just couldn't stop himself from smiling. And maybe, with all the stalking he did for Beomgyu, he somewhat got a vague idea on what they were. Taehyun knew of Beomgyu and Yeonjun's story. After all, it was something that the still depressed Beomgyu kept on talking about whenever the two meet before. Taehyun, was Beomgyu's friend. That one friend that stayed with Beomgyu through thick and thin. That one friend who didn't mind listening to every single rant Beomgyu had. To every complaint and rambling he had. That one friend who didn't mind joining him no matter how stupid his ideas got. That one friend, who never left.

Taehyun didn't know, nor even considered that he would end up catching feelings for Beomgyu. After all, he considered him his friend. And the only reason they became closer in the first place, was simply because he wanted to help Beomgyu. Despite he himself not having face a situation of the sort, Taehyun knew how hard it was. How hard Beomgyu was going through, and how impossible it was for him to go through it, alone. And that was why, Taehyun joined him. Taehyun helped him, stayed with him, until he can finally stand once again. Until finally, he can laugh his loud and happy laughter. Until finally, he can smile his wide adorable gummy smile.

And until finally, they ended up falling for each other.

It was Beomgyu who confessed first. And truth be told, Taehyun never would. He was fine with how they were, as all he ever wanted was to protect Beomgyu. And he can do it regardless of what they are. But Beomgyu confessed. And Taehyun would be lying, if he says he wasn't the happiest when he did. Taehyun could still remember, as if it was just yesterday. With the two sitting alone in some park bench late at night. Having spent the entire day on the park, playing, eating, and talking. When suddenly, Beomgyu started talking, in a way he never thought he would.

\--

"Hey?" Beomgyu called as he stared into the night skies.

"Hmm?" Taehyun hummed as he turned towards Beomgyu.

"I just want to say thank you." Beomgyu mumbled, eyes still fixated on the night skies.

"For what?" Taehyun asked.

"For being with me." Beomgyu swiftly replied.

"Ahh, of course." Taehyun said with a smile.

"I feel lucky to have you." Beomgyu suddenly continued.

"Thanks? Me too." Taehyun answered, a bit uncertain.

"Wouldn't it be amazing?-" Beomgyu said, before cutting himself off.

"Nevermind hahahaha."

"Hmm? No, what is it? You can tell me." Taehyun told Beomgyu as he encouraged him.

"I doubt you'd take it seriously anyway." Beomgyu mumbled as he looked at the grass in floor of them.

"And I doubt it would ever happen." Beomgyu added before glancing towards Taehyun with a smile.

"Well, I'll need to hear it first before I could say something." Taehyun said before returning Beomgyu's smile.

"Hahahaha you're right." Beomgyu agreed before looking back to the night skies.

"I was just thinking how amazing it would be, if we somehow end up together." Beomgyu said as he smiled fondly at the moon.

"Hahahaha I know it's stupid, as if you'd ever want to end up with me. But hey, a man can still dream, right?" Beomgyu laughed.

"You really are stupid." Taehyun told Beomgyu as he held his palm on his face.

"I-I'm sorry." Beomgyu shyly apologized.

"You're stupid, for thinking that's something I never wanted to happen." Taehyun continued.

"When I've been dying for that to happen, all my life."

\--

Taehyun then stared at his boyfriend, desperately trying to pick a small piece of meat with his chopsticks. Of course, having difficulties. Taehyun sighed before chuckling, as he simply took his fork and stabbed the piece of meat for Beomgyu, before reaching it out to feed him.

"Ohh?" Beomgyu mumbled in surprise as he stared at Taehyun.

Taehyun simply titled his head as he gestured Beomgyu to open his mouth. Beomgyu smiled, before happily eating the meat.

"What's gotten into you?" Beomgyu couldn't help but ask as he chewed.

"Hmm? Is it bad to show affection to my boyfriend?" Taehyun quickly answered as he sliced another piece of meat from his plate, before reaching it towards Beomgyu to feed him once again.

Beomgyu happily ate it once again, a huge smile on his face as he chewed.

"Of course not stupid, I love it."

\---

Yeonjun smiled, both from Soobin's adorable gasps of joy as he savored his food, and from what he's seeing in front of him. Taehyun, happily feeding Beomgyu, while Beomgyu lets out tiny little dances in content and happiness. This was odd, Yeonjun thought. As everything about it, was odd. Everything from their unexpected meeting, up to these unexpected things occurring in front of him. The moment he saw Beomgyu's face earlier, he immediately recognized him. As even though years have passed, there is no way he's forgetting the face of the first person he fell in love with. And for a moment, everything seemed to stop. But not in the way one would thought, not in the way that Soobin thought. As all Yeonjun thought at that moment, was how many apologies he wanted to give Beomgyu. So many of them, that he just couldn't help but contain his tears inside. He knew, how much he'd hurt Beomgyu. Or at least, he knew how much he thought he'd hurt Beomgyu. And he for some reason, just knew that deep inside Beomgyu, he hates him. He even wondered, if maybe Beomgyu came with Taehyun to just shove it in his face, that he has someone else now. Someone better than him. And at that point, Yeonjun just froze. Unsure what to think, what to say, what to do. That he didn't even notice Soobin's earlier pleas of getting anything, any form of assurance from him. And of course, Yeonjun hated himself for it. Yeonjun feels, that at this point he's on a streak. An ongoing and never-ending streak of hurting the people he loves most. 

But for some reason, things just went another full 360. As just like that, here they are now. Two couples, having fun with each other. As if nothing happened. And Yeonjun is not complaining. He loves it. He somehow, felt better. Yeonjun himself doesn't know why. But seeing Beomgyu and Taehyun happy together, seeing Soobin happy, with him, just couldn't stop from putting a huge smile on Yeonjun's face.

And he still couldn't forget the reactions of both Beomgyu and Taehyun when he told them how he and Soobin met. And instantly, the two just knew why they ended up celebrating in this place. As while Beomgyu and Taehyun knew that they were celebrating something, they didn't know that it was for such an occasion. And upon learning of it, the two immediately congratulated them. With mostly Beomgyu teasing Yeonjun how he probably gave Soobin a love potion, seeing as how handsome and amazing Soobin was. And at this point, Yeonjun just knew that if their circumstances are not what they are, Beomgyu would definitely ask Soobin out. Not that he's complaining though once again, as he sees it as a huge achievement. The greatest achievement even. That he, was given the privilege to love, and be loved by his one and only, Choi Soobin.

Minutes and minutes passed, which of course, they didn't notice. As none of them even had the time to check their watches, nor phones. Seeing as how invested they are with spending time with each other. Either that, or flirting with their own boyfriends. Understandable, Yeonjun thought to himself as he chuckled. Partly thankful, that the four of them were alone on the floor they are on.

It was then, that Beomgyu of course, announced that he had to pee. Something he was well used too, seeing as how Beomgyu always had the need to pee despite drinking the littlest of liquids.

"Hey, how come you don't want to go with your boyfriend to make him not feel lonely while he pees? Do you not love me anymore?" Beomgyu asked Taehyun, as he gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

"That already worked way too many times, I am not letting you make me sing you a song while you pee. Not anymore. Never again. You go pee yourself." Taehyun defiantly argued as he didn't even bother removing his gaze from his plate.

"You don't need to sing me a song! Just keep me company! The bathroom is far! I don't even know where it is!" Beomgyu argued with his pleading eyes yet again.

"Beomgyu, no is no. I still love you though, don't worry." Taehyun hastily replied, making Beomgyu pout as he sighed in surrender.

"I can come with you!" Soobin suddenly suggested. Surprising Yeonjun, and making Beomgyu's eyes light up with relief.

"Really?!" Beomgyu excitedly asked. 

Something Soobin answered with a huge smile and tiny little fast nods.

"Well, if he tried making you sing him a song, just sing him any nursery rhyme. It works." Taehyun suggested before chuckling.

"My Binnie better come back safe and sound Gyu, I swear if he comes back traumatized or something-" Yeonjun told Beomgyu before laughing.

"I hate you two. Ahhh whatever, you two are just jealous Soobin-hyung is going to keep me company while I pee! I bet you both would want to pee next!" Beomgyu teased the two as he stuck his tongue out.

"Aigoo, let's go let's go!" Soobin encouraged the younger as he stood off his chair, not wanting the younger to have stomach pain from holding his pee in or something.

Yeonjun chuckled once again, as he watched Beomgyu and Soobin suddenly linking hands. Skidding happily as they made their way downstairs.

"Beomgyu was definitely the one who asked them to do that." Yeonjun told Taehyun before laughing.

"That is definitely correct." Taehyun agreed before laughing.

"Soo, how's dating Beomgyu?" Yeonjun couldn't help but ask. And it was a question he definitely regretted immediately. As he thought it might've sounded off, give Taehyun the wrong impression or something.

"A pain, a real pain hyung." Taehyun answered with his wide doe eyes. As if he finally got the chance to vent out something he has been holding in for years.

"I know- right?" Yeonjun chuckled as he agreed. Partly relieved that Taehyun didn't take his question the wrong way. Partly amused, as he just knew that Beomgyu can really be a pain sometimes.

"But, it's worth it hyung. He loves, so much. And it somehow makes up for all the being a pain in the ass that he is doing." Taehyun explained before chuckling. Something Yeonjun found really endearing, how Taehyun even calls him hyung. Making Taehyun sound like some little kid telling his older brother about his little crush.

"I'm happy that you found each other. I couldn't be happier, and relieved, knowing that you two have each other." Yeonjun told Taehyun with a fond smile.

Taehyun then paused, before smiling back with the brightest smile he can flash.

"Thank you hyung."

\--

"Waaah, thank you so much for accompanying me, Soobin-hyung!" Beomgyu immediately thanked Soobin as he washed his hands.

"You're welcome!~" Soobin swiftly replied with a smile.

"You know, I'm really thankful for you hyung." Beomgyu suddenly said as he closed the faucet.

"Hmm?" Soobin hummed a question.

"Do you know, before Yeonjun-hyung and I- you know? Parted ways? I made him promise something-no, two things." Beomgyu told Soobin as he stared at the ceiling, as if he was remembering something.

"Ohh, now that you mention it. If you don't mind me asking, what are those promises?" Soobin couldn't help but ask, as he does remember hearing about these said promises at least a couple of times.

"Well, the first one. Is that he would love again." Beomgyu started as he raised one of his fingers.

"That he would love again, but in the way he would've loved me. If things went differently." Beomgyu added before letting out an awkward chuckle. As he wished, no prayed, that Soobin doesn't take it the wrong way.

"Ohhh, I guess it is you I should thank then." Soobin happily replied with a smile. 

"God, thank you. I was worried you would take it the wrong way. I was already preparing myself for a punch." Beomgyu swiftly answered as he couldn't hide his relief.

"Ahh! Noo! Don't worry!~" Soobin immediately assured Beomgyu. 

"But I'm really thankful. I know Yeonjun-hyung has been through a lot. But when we first met, he was really strong. He-he helped me. A lot." Soobin told Beomgyu as he chuckled, remembering how they literally met when he was about to take his own life.

"We actually met when-Ahh! I'm sorry! I talk too much, never mind that!" Soobin quickly apologized, feeling he's talking more than he should. As it was something Yeonjun didn't bring up when they were talking on their table. 

"No! I want to hear! It's okay hyung!" Beomgyu quickly assured Soobin, as he indeed wants to hear about it.

"It's-it's actually embarrassing, never mind that." Soobin shyly mumbled, as he quickly realized he was just about to tell his new friend, that he met his boyfriend when he was about to commit suicide. Not exactly a conventional love story he thought.

"Taehyun literally snitched on my ass and told you and Yeonjun-hyung that I ask him to sing me nursery rhymes when I pee, I doubt your story would top my embarrassment." Beomgyu quickly assured Soobin before laughing.

"Ohh? That's real? I honestly thought Taehyun was just joking." Soobin thought to himself before chuckling.

"Well, okaay. But please don't judge me? Or tease me?" Soobin agreed, but not before making Beomgyu promise.

"Well, only if you don't judge or tease me for asking Taehyun to sing to me when I pee." Beomgyu bargained as he reached his pinky finger out.

"Aigoo! Of course not! I honestly think it's cute." Soobin promised as he intertwined his pinky to Beomgyu's.

"I just, loved hearing his voice. It warms my soul, you know what I'm saying? But never mind that! Tell meeee" Beomgyu chuckled before probing Soobin.

"Okay okaaay." Soobin agreed as he laughed.

"Actually, I was contemplating on taking my life the night we met." Soobin softly said, a serious tone contrary to his usual cheery tone. And Beomgyu as well, listened in a serious and quiet manner, in contrast to his usual bubbly and energetic self.

"It was actually after I learned that my ex-the guy who I thought would wait for me, didn't wait for me after all." Soobin explained, a soft yet very pained voice as he looked at Beomgyu to smile.

"I just, felt like I've lost everything. My parents, they hated me. They were very disappointed in me, for being in a relationship with my ex. Ahh-should I just tell you his name? It doesn't feel right saying "my ex" over and over again." Soobin explained before letting an awkward chuckle.

"Sure hyung, whichever you're comfortable with." Beomgyu immediately assured Soobin.

"Thank you." Soobin quickly thanked Beomgyu before he continued.

"His name was Hueningkai, our parents were really closed friends. I guess, to summarize our story. My parents brought me to their house, in hopes of making me like Lea, Hueningie's older sister. But somehow, I ended up falling for Kai. And, somehow, Kai ended up falling for me too. And- when Kai's parents found out, us, they were furious. They-they blamed me. They said I brainwashed Kai, something like that. Into making him like guys. You know? Since, they think it's wrong. Us." Soobin softly explained, as he waited for Beomgyu's response.

"I know surely, you know this by now hyung. But still, I want to say that there is nothing wrong with you. With us, for feeling this way. For feeling this feelings for, the people they say we shouldn't be. That's just what love is, you cannot and will never be able to stop it. It doesn't matter who, if your heart tells you that's the person who you're in love with, then there's no telling otherwise. And only us, only us can tell who we love. Nobody, literally nobody should be allowed to have a say. They can't tell us that loving that person or something is wrong, because loving is never wrong!" Beomgyu explained, obviously worked up as his annoyance started to show.

"I know I know~ Thank you Beomgyu." Soobin thanked Beomgyu as he calmed the younger down.

"I just hate it when people think it's wrong, us, being us. Us, being together with the people we love. When they don't even know a thing." Beomgyu softly explained, having experience the said prejudices himself.

"I guess, what matters at the end of the day is that we know loving is never wrong, right?" Soobin tried comforting Beomgyu with his own words before chuckling.

"Right! Okay, you can continue now." Beomgyu immediately answered.

"So, yeah. After that, his parents were mad at me. My parents were mad at me. I had to move out, because my father was so mad and disappointed in me, that he beat me up. And my mother couldn't take it, watching me get beat up. So she just sent me away. And-even though my mom doesn't say it, I know she was disappointed in me too. I just hope, that someday they get to accept me. Especially since I'm with someone now. I would love for them to meet Yeonjun-hyung." Soobin explained before letting out a hopeful sigh, as he indeed, hopes and wishes that the day would come. When his parents finally accept him, and he can finally let them meet Yeonjun.

"I'm so sorry that happened to me. I-I know it's hard hyung. My parents were furious at me too. They even told me I'm killing our bloodline. But I argued there are way too many Chois in Korea anyway." Beomgyu explained before laughing, hoping to lighten up Soobin's mood a bit. Something which worked, as Soobin immediately laughed and told Beomgyu that he's a Choi too.

"And somehow, it worked hyung. I bet it's because they can't argue with my logic that there are way too many Chois already. Hahahaha! But seriously hyung, my parents were really mad at me at first yes, but after some time, they slowly opened up to me again. To be honest, I was surprised too. But I would never forget what my papa told me." Beomgyu told Soobin, who curiously waited in anticipation.

"He told me, that as much as he hated me, he still loves me. Because I am still his son. And that he would be a terrible person, if can't accept me for who I am. Because that's what being a parent is. Loving your child, no matter what." Beomgyu explained before giving out a faint smile. Something which made Soobin smile in return, as somehow, it gave him hope.

"Ahh! Anyway! Continue! God I'm so sorry I interrupt too much, I'm talkative I know! I hope you still love me!" Beomgyu quickly apologized.

"It's okay its okay!" Soobin assured Beomgyu once again.

"So there was that, my parents hated me, I didn't really have friends either. And, I guess my life was just miserable. I just wanted to die, get it over with, you know? And when I learned that Kai actually got into a relationship with someone else, I just, lost it. I just thought, there's no point anymore. Because I guess, a part of me was holding on. Thinking, that even though our parents were opposed to us, we would still somehow meet, eventually. And then, we can have our happy ending. But-he didn't wait for me. And yeah, that's it. I was contemplating on jumping on my apartment's balcony one night, when this ridiculously bold and expressive neighbor of mine showed up. Aaand, the rest is history." Soobin chuckled as soon as he finished. As despite his sadness and pain, he just can't help but be happy and thankful. That at least, because of all his mifortunes and pain, he ended up meeting one Choi Yeonjun.

"I'm just, really happy for you hyung. I know, it might seem odd coming from me, who you just met today. But I am genuinely happy that you met Yeonjun-hyung. And I'm glad, he managed to enter your life, before you left your life." Beomgyu told Soobin with a soft voice. Legitimately feeling sorry for the older, while also feeling thankful, that despite everything that happened. Soobin made it. And he just can't help but be proud as well, that Yeonjun was the one who managed to save him. And Beomgyu also knew, that Soobin also ended up saving Yeonjun.

Suddenly, Beomgyu's phone rang. Startling the two as Beomgyu immediately picked the call up.

"Hah?! No I'm not! We were just talking! Argh! I hate you! We're coming back up! An-no! I'm telling you I did not! Gahd I hate you, okay okay. We're coming, fine. I love you." 

"Wah, I can't believe that guy. He was asking me if I was making you sing a nursery rhyme to me while I poop or something. That's why we're taking so long." Beomgyu told Soobin with a look of disbelief.

"That's cute." Soobin thought to himself, finding Beomgyu and Taehyun's relationship really endearing. Especially with how Beomgyu managed to say I hate you and I love you within the same minute. Funny, and cute.

"Wah, I didn't notice how long we were gone! We should come back up!" Soobin exclaimed as soon as he checked his watch. 

"I know right?! No wonder they think I'm pooping, let's go!" Beomgyu hurriedly told Soobin as he quickly linked his arms with Soobin once again.

The two then went out, and up back to their boyfriends. Who immediately teased Beomgyu as soon as they arrived. With of course, Beomgyu arguing back that he did not poop, nor did he ask Soobin to sing to him while he does so. The four quickly resumed their meals, finishing them up finally. As they knew that they've been at the place for way too long. And that as much as they hate admitting it, it's almost time for them to go home. The four quickly fixed themselves, resting as they let the food go down their stomach. And upon finishing so, they finally went back down to pay.

"Aaaahh, today was such an awesome day, wasn't it?" Beomgyu cheerily asked as they walked out of the place.

"It is! I'm so happy we got spend time with you!" Soobin immediately responded.

"We're so sorry for barging in on your date, hyungs, but we have no regrets." Taehyun told Soobin and Yeonjun before chuckling.

"We're happy you did. And we have no regrets either." Yeonjun told Taehyun before smiling fondly at the younger.

"Soo, I guess this is where we part ways then?" Beomgyu said as he looked out the road.

"I, guess it is." Yeonjun mumbled as he looked at Beomgyu.

"Thank you so much for this day, Yeonjun-hyung, Soobin-hyung. Please take care of each other." Taehyun told the two as he bowed.

"Aaaahh! Thank you to you too! Thank Beomgyu! Thank you Taehyun! I would love to have another double date with you two!" Soobin happily thanked the two as he giggled.

Making Taehyun and Beomgyu share a look before smiling as they agreed.

"I would love that too." Beomgyu softly mumbled.

"Sooo, this is goodbye! You take care! If Yeonjun-hyung does something nasty to you Soobin-hyung, just smack him on his lips!" Beomgyu waved goodbye before joking. Earning laughter from Soobin, and a soft smile from Yeonjun as they turned.

Suddenly, Yeonjun called Beomgyu.

"Choi Beomgyu." Yeonjun softly called, but loud enough for Beomgyu and Taehyun to hear. Making the two glance back.

"Your hair is really pretty today. It seemed unreal." Yeonjun softly told Beomgyu, before waving goodbye as he turned around.

Beomgyu bit his lip, as he clutched Taehyun's hand tighter. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu with surprise, as they watched Yeonjun and Soobin walk home. With Soobin turning back around to give them waves occasionally. Something the two returned, before finally walking towards their car.

"I-I knew going to United States during some pandemic was such a stupid excuse." Beomgyu mumbled as he sat inside Taehyun's car.

"Do you think...Soobin-hyung realized?" Taehyun asked as he paused for a moment. Hands resting on the steering wheel as he waited for Beomgyu's response.

"I don't think he did. But-ahhh, I can't believe Yeonjun-hyung realized." Beomgyu groaned as he took his wig off.

"I guess, we should've just told them in the first place." Taehyun softly mumbled.

"That what? That I'm dying and ruin this memory? This is better." Beomgyu told Taehyun as he reached for his hand.

"Thank you for being strong, Hyunnie. And thank you for staying with me, till the end." Beomgyu softly mumbled.

"Sh-shut up. I wo-won't be able to drive this way." Taehyun responded as he felt his eyes started to water.

"I'm so lucky to have you, I love you." Beomgyu whispered as he leaned in to kiss Taehyun.

"I'm the one lucky to have you. I love you too." Taehyun whispered back, as the two shared a kiss.

\-----------

"Hey Beomgyu." Soobin softly greeted as he crouched.

"It has been a few years-since we last saw each other. We're sorry it took us this long to visit you again." Soobin apologized.

"We've missed you. And we're still missing you. Yeonjun-hyung and I." Soobin softly said before glancing towards Yeonjun, who simply nodded with a soft smile.

"You know, so so so much has happened since we last saw you." Soobin continued as he tried speaking without having his voice cracked.

"Mom and dad, they finally accepted me. A-and, I introduced Yeonjun-hyung to them last week. They loved him!" Soobin tried sounding cheerful.

"I think they even love him more than me now." Soobin chuckled.

"And, later, we're finally moving out. Mom and dad, apparently has been secretly saving up for me. Would you believe it? Th-they actually saved up-for a house." Soobin continued.

"Th-they said they actually started long long ago. They said they wanted to help me build my own family. A-and, they were so happy when we showed up!" 

"They said, they were worried that I never would. But we did. And, they were so so so happy." Soobin finally started tearing up, making Yeonjun rub his back, despite he himself starting to tear up.

"W-we, we actually plan to adopt a baby. Since- you know? We can't actually make babies." Soobin chuckled shyly despite the tears on his eyes.

"A-and, if you don't mind. We would love to name our son, Beomgyu. If that's alright with you." Soobin softly whispered, as he started losing his voice.

"Aaahh, I'm so sorry. Anyway! We're off now! Ahh, we still need to set our new house! W-we look forward to seeing you again! We'll be sure to visit!" Soobin said as he immediately started wiping his tears, before standing right back up. Immediately realizing any second longer and he would burst into tears.

"And don't worry! We're looking after Taehyun! He-he's doing fine! You don't need to worry! Although I know, you're watching over him too." Soobin softly mumbled as he smiled gently.

"I guess, this is goodbye. For now. See you next time Beomgyu!" Soobin bid Beomgyu farewell, as he smiled one last time.

Yeonjun did the same, as he slowly crouched down. Gently laying down a beautiful bouquet of flowers, flowers that he knew Beomgyu loved so much.

"Don't worry Gyu, I'm still keeping my promises. Both of them. You don't need to worry about me, about us." Yeonjun whispered, as he assured Beomgyu that he is still keeping his promises. Those two same promises that Yeonjun made long ago.

The first promise, which Beomgyu managed to tell Soobin when they first met. And the second, which Yeonjun told Soobin after Beomgyu passed.

The promise, to start a life, and not just a life. But a happy life, with the person he loves. Something they were already doing back then, but something that they are now finally doing, officially.

Yeonjun gave Beomgyu one last smile, as he silently thanked him for everything.

"Aahh, should we go?" Yeonjun asked Soobin as he gently wiped his tears. Something which Soobin simply answered with a nod.

"Beomgyu would yell at us, you know?" Yeonjun broke the silence, although silence isn't exactly right. With all the sniffing and crying the two were doing.

Soobin looked at Yeonjun, confused as he sniffed.

"You know he would get mad if he sees us like this." Yeonjun mumbled, despite having tears on the corners of his eyes himself.

"The-you're right. You're right." Soobin was about to argue, but quickly chose not too. As he knew that Yeonjun was right. 

"If he was here, I bet he'll say something like _last one to stop crying needs to sing me a song_ or something." Soobin told Yeonjun with a giggle, before composing himself.

"That definitely sounds like Beomgyu." Yeonjun answered with a fond smile as he finally settled down as well.

"So-are you ready?" Soobin asked as he finally buckled his seatbelt.

"Hmm? For what?" Yeonjun asked back as he buckled his.

"To start our happy ending." Soobin answered with a soft smile.

Yeonjun shook his head.

"Well I do not like the sound of that at all." Yeonjun told Soobin as he reached his hand out. Making the younger look at him with confusion as he held his hand out.

"You make it sound like our story is already coming to an end." Yeonjun softly explained before chuckling.

"How about, we just call it our happy beginning instead?" Yeonjun said with a smile.

Soobin chuckled.

"That's so cheesy hyung." Soobin teased Yeonjun as he clutched Yeonjun's hand tighter.

"But I would love that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it finally is, the final chapter of Is This Our Start Line? Thank you so much for being with me during this work! I am really really thankful for every single one of you who joined me! Words are not enough to show how much I appreciated every single one of you, especially your comments all throughout the work. I really enjoyed reading them!  
> I know, that this ending might not be the one you are expecting it to have, but this has always been the ending I had in mind ever since I started this work. So once again, thank you so much for reading! I would definitely miss working on this, stay safe!


End file.
